Twisted Romance
by Ria the Bee
Summary: COMPLETE! All the girls love Link, but who does he love? Soon it will become a contest to see 'who can win Link's love.
1. Surprise!

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.  
  
A/N- OMG! It took me forever to write this chapter! I was so determined to finish it that I worked on it during most of my vacation (and it's not even that long)! In this story Link is in his adult body. I just thought that you might want to know that. I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
(Link is in his tree house in Koirki Forest tiding up while Navi is asleep.)  
  
Chapter 1 Surprise!  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
"Who's there?" Asked Link as he just finished putting his sword away.  
  
A few seconds later he noticed the beautiful Princess Zelda standing in his doorway.  
  
"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked with an innocent look.  
  
"Oh, uh, make yourself at home." Link said as he got this dazed look off his face.  
  
"Thank you I will." Zelda said as she entered the small, but clean room.  
  
"So, where's Navi?" She asked as she walked towards the small bed.  
  
"She's asleep." Link said as he gestured his head to the shelf on which Zelda saw she was asleep.  
  
"How's Epona doing?" She asked as she sat down onto the bed.  
  
"Malon's taking care of her. She'll be coming by sometime this week to drop her off." Link said as he walked towards her.  
  
"Is no one else around?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, no one but the two of us, and a sleeping Navi." Link said as he sat down onto the bed right beside Zelda.  
  
"Oh Link, just think! You and I! Alone together! I've been waiting for this moment since the very first time I met you! Now it's finally here!" Zelda said as she was beaming with happiness.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're here." Link said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Zelda asked as the smile was wiped off her face.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Link said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, Link I knew you felt the same!" She said as she hugged the boy. She then pulled back a minute later. "So Link, does this mean your going to kiss me?" She said as she puckered up her lips hoping to receive a kiss from him.  
  
Just as Link went to meet her lips Saria walked in looking down at a jar of pickles she was holding.  
  
"Link could you......." Saria started as she looked up to see Link reaching over to kiss Zleda. She then dropped the jar onto the floor and it caused a loud crash.  
  
Link and Zelda then looked up as they found Saria standing there mouth wide open.  
  
"Saria, it's not what you think...." Link started to explain.  
  
"No, it is! You and Zelda want to fuck each other!!" Saria said bursting into tears.  
  
Zelda got up from the bed and walked over to the small girl.  
  
"Saria, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would offend you." Zelda said.  
  
"Offend me?!" Saria said as she looked up into Zelda's eyes. "You think this offends me?! No, it disgusts me!!!"  
  
"What?! You're the one who barged in on us when we were trying to get it on!" Zelda yelled into her face.  
  
"Oh, I see now! Well it's too bad for you because I knew Link first so therefore he's mine!" Saria snapped back.  
  
"Oh, yeah?!" Zelda argued.  
  
"Yeah!" Saria said as she slapped Zelda.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Zelda yelled as they both started clawing at each other.  
  
Link just stood there watching the two girls fight. He then noticed Malon enter into the room. Malon looked at the two girls, who had no idea she was there, and walked towards Link.  
  
"I brought Epona by. She's outside." Malon said as she brushed her hand through Link's hair.  
  
"Uh, thanks, I really appreciate it." Link said as Saria and Zelda were still fighting.  
  
"So, uh, it looks like you got your hands full. You must be under a lot of stress." Malon said with a pitied look.  
  
"Well, not really, just every day stuff." Link said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, but you look like your under a lot of stress." Malon said as she grabbed Link's hips and pulled them closer to her.  
  
Saria and Zelda, both in the middle of pulling each others hair out, noticed Malon as she was trying to get it on with Link.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Saria questioned her.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to show Link my true feelings towards him." Malon said as she was still holding Link's hips.  
  
"Hey, I was here first!!!!" Zelda yelled as she turned her anger towards Malon.  
  
"That doesn't mean that I can't get a little pleasure out of this." She said as she reached for Link's belt.  
  
"She wants to get fucked by Link too!!!" Saria cried.  
  
"Hey Malon, no matter how hard you try I can rock his world ten times more then you'll ever be able to!!" Zelda yelled as Malon backed off from Link.  
  
"Hey, Malon, I can rock his world ten times better.." Saria mumbled as she was mocking Zelda.  
  
"Why you bitch!" Zelda screamed as she tackled Saria.  
  
"Hey, you think I'm gonna let you off the hook just because your preoccupied? You thought wrong!" Malon said as she tackled Zelda.  
  
Link still just stood there and watched the girls fight. A minute later Marin walks in and notices them fighting, and walks right back out.  
  
'Yawn' "What a dream!" Navi grogged as she was waking up. She then noticed the three girls fighting and flew around franticly.  
  
"Listen!" Navi called, but no one was responding. "Listen!" She tried again.  
  
"Ruto's here!" Ruto cried as she entered the room holding Marin by the legs.  
  
Every one froze and stood there looking at Ruto.  
  
"I have a hostage!" Ruto said. "I'll pull out her hair if you don't comply with my demand!"  
  
"Yeah, so what is it?" Malon said as she let go of Zelda's neck.  
  
"Oh, uh, everybody has to leave.." Ruto said unsure of what she was saying.  
  
"Because?" Malon said.  
  
"Because I want a little alone time with Link." Ruto said as she smiled.  
  
'Silence'  
  
"Bitch!" Zelda yelled as she tugged at Malon's hair.  
  
"Let me get in on some of the action!" Ruto said as she dropped Marin and joined the fight.  
  
Marin then jumped onto Ruto's back hitting her on the head with a fish.  
  
'KABOOM!'  
  
Everyone froze in there tracks as they noticed the two goddesses Din and Farfore enter the house.  
  
"Hey, how come we weren't invited to the party?!" Din questioned.  
  
"Yeah, like when do awesome parties start without me?" Farfore asked.  
  
'Doyoing!'  
  
Din and Farfore then spot Link as they move towards him.  
  
"Oh my god! What a hottie." Din said as she tapped Link on the nose.  
  
"Hey that's my hottie!" Zelda yelled at them.  
  
"What? We're being denied the right to be with this man?" Farfore asked.  
  
"Yes, you are. Now if you don't mind I think you should leave before you get hurt." Zelda said with her nose up in the air.  
  
"Bitch!" Malon cried as she yanked Zelda's hair. The whole fight started up again as Link is tried to escape the claws of the eight girls.  
  
'WHOOSH!'  
  
A blast of wind came into the room and Nayrue was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Alright, everybody calm down!" Nayrue yelled as everybody stopped clawing at each other.  
  
"What is the cause of this fight?" Nayrue asked as she looked at everybody standing there looking at her.  
  
"I'm in love with Link and THESE people tried to attack me." Zelda said with a pout.  
  
"Did not!" Cried Saria.  
  
"Silence!" Nayrue yelled. "What is your side of the story?" Nayrue said as she looked at Saria.  
  
"Well, I was in my home with nothing to do, and then I saw a jar of pickles and I thought that that would be a good excuse to visit Link. So as I was walking over I was thinking that I would ask Link to open the jar for me. Then after he got it open I was going to try to hit on him." Saria said as she got all teary-eyed.  
  
"How about you, Zelda?" Nayrue asked.  
  
"I came by thinking that if by some miracle Link was alone that I could try to um...You know get it on with him, but then Saria interrupted us." Zelda said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"What about you?" Nayrue said as she glanced at Malon.  
  
"Link had asked me about a week ago to do some training with Epona. So naturally I accepted. Then today I came by to drop off Epona, and I figured that Link and I would be alone in his house. I was then planning on getting some." Malon said as she stuck her tongue out at Zelda.  
  
"Navi, what is your point of view?" Nayrue asked.  
  
"I was asleep so really don't know how it started. All I remember is waking up to shouting girls. I tried to tell them to listen, but nobody would listen." Navi said as she hovered above the ground.  
  
"Ruto, what about you?" Nayrue asked.  
  
"I saw Marin standing outside of Link's house, and then I heard all the voices coming from Link's house. I figured he had company over so I had to figure out a way to get them to leave. I then thought that if I held Marin hostage and threatened to hurt her that they would leave. So I grabbed Marin by the legs and told them my demand to leave Link and I alone together." Ruto said with a snobby look.  
  
"And you, Marin?" Nayrue asked.  
  
"I was coming by to maybe get a little something something from Link, but then I walked into the room and I saw them three fighting. I then left right away and decided to wait outside until they left. Then Ruto came along and held me hostage and that was that." Marin said as she glared at Ruto.  
  
"Din, what is your excuse for such absurd behavior?" Nayrue questioned.  
  
"Farfore and I were just minding our own business in the heavens and then we thought that these mortals were having a party. We then decided to go see what kind of action was going on down there. Then we got here and we spotted this total hottie. We couldn't keep our hands off him. Then the blonde told us that he was hers and that we had no right to touch him." Din said.  
  
"There is only one way to settle this argument. Everybody meet at Saria's house in half an hour. If your not there, you have no chance in what is about to take place." Nayrue said as all the girls agreed. "Link you don't need to be there, but we'll be over sometime tomorrow."  
  
Link nodded his head as the nine girls left him in peace. What are they up to now? Link thought.  
  
A/N- Well I hope you like the first chappie!! ^-^ I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. Depends on how many reviews I get. O_O What is Nayrue and the others planning? You'll only find out if you review!!PLZ!!  
  
~*Venus Goddess*~ 


	2. Contest!

Twisted Romance  
  
A/N: The reason why I had to update later was because of a very sad crisis, =(. No not a death crisis...My Dad accidentally had overwritten all of my fanfiction files with his tax crud and I had to re-write EVERYTHING!!!! So chapter two had been erased, I tried to recover it in the recycle bin, but it was no where to be found..WHAAA!!!! So hopefully you will forgive me for the delay. (Hopefully there won't be many more.) I want to say thanx ever so much for all the good reviews I've gotten. Now since you don't wanna hear me ramble on anymore I guesse I'll let you read! Oh yeah, thanx biffy"' for telling me the correct spelling of N-A-Y-R-U!  
  
Chapter 2 Contest?!  
  
As everyone crams through the door Mido slaps Malon on the ass creating a stampede that will be known as assorama!  
  
"What is Mido doing here?!?!" Malon screamed as she toppled over everybody to get into Saria's house.  
  
"He's just being perverted!" Saria commented.  
  
"Well leave the perviness outside!" Malon screamed in Mido's face.  
  
"Shutup, everyone!" Nayru demanded.  
  
'SILENCE'  
  
"Okay, I'm assuming that you all know why we're here..." Nayru started.  
  
"Oh, oh, I don't!" Mido said bouncing up and down with his hand in the air.  
  
"Um, may I ask what you are doing here?" Nayru questioned.  
  
"Well, I um, like, heard Saria say Link's name, and like, um, I'm just a total fan of Link, and, so, um, I thought this was a Link fan club or something, so, I, um, you know..." Mido said.  
  
"Oh MY GOD, HE'S GAY!!!!" Zelda screamed in horror.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" The rest of the girls added in.  
  
"Hey, you guys aren't very nice...."Mido said as he looked to the ground.  
  
"Well, the contest doesn't say anything about not being able to be a guy..."Nayru started.  
  
"What?! There has to be something!!!" Zelda insisted.  
  
"Actually there's nothing. All the rules state is that you have to be some- what in love with Link." Nayru said with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Hey, Zelda if I were you I wouldn't worry about it. I mean now you have a chance of making it to the second round!" Saria retorted.  
  
"BITCH!" Zelda screamed through her teeth in anger.  
  
"Will you two ever stop?" Nayru said hoping they would get her point.  
  
"I said, Will YOU TWO EVER STOP?!??!?!" Nayru said this time they seemed to understand her.  
  
"Now, there will be eight rounds and one person will be eliminated each round. Then after the eighth round there will still be a remaining two contestants. There will then be three more rounds and on the third round Link will make his final decision. Am I understood?" Nayru asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Alright here is a list of the rounds and their descriptions." Nayru said as she passed them out.  
  
They looked as follows:  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 1 *Dinner at my house You know that saying the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well, we're going to test that theory. You are to prepare a dinner for you and Link to share. You will expect Link at you house at 7:00 pm and you will have until 10:00pm. The order will go alphabetically. (Din, Farfore, Malon, Marin, Mido, Navi, Nayru, Ruto, Saria, and Zelda.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 2 *Lover's Lane Everybody is to meet at Lover's Lane at 7:30 pm here everyone will get half an hour 'ALONE' with Link. You are only allowed to wear a one piece bathing suite that shows absolutely NO mid-drift! The night will conclude at midnight. Once again we will be going in alphabetical order. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 3 *The Museum YAWN, we all know what you're thinking. The museum=Bored. WRONG! Here Link will be able to see which girls can and can't make a boring situation 'fun'. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 4 *Lunch? Here, each girl will get to take Link out for lunch at the restaurant of her choice. You will have from 12:00 pm to 1:00 pm. Here Link will see who he 'clicks' with socially. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 5 *The Pool Yeah, yeah, yeah. Even the sweetest of boys are perverts, yes, even Link. Here he will be able to see your whole body. You may wear any bathing suite that you desire. (but keep in mind you can't go nude.) Here we are renting and indoor resort pool complete with hot tubs. The night will begin at 11:00 pm and end at 1:00 am. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 6 *The arcade Yeah, boring, right? Not for Link! Come on we have to let him do something he enjoys doing besides screwing...Ahem....The night will start at 9:00 and go until midnight. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 7 *Sushi Bar Instead of going to a sports bar we've decided to do something a little more erotic. So for the rest of our lucky contestants it will be eating sushi, karaoke, and socializing! Your evening will begin at 7:00pm and end at 10:00 pm. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 8 *The Club Three lucky contestants will get the chance to prove to Link why he wants them. Whether it's on the dance floor or in the back rooms...Ahem...Your late night will begin at 11:00pm and end around 3:00 am. Have fun...cough... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now we only have two contestants left. They will go through these three rounds and one will be our lucky winner at the end of the third! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 1b *Coffee Yup, you get a morning with Link. Here Link will make his final decision of who he likes to be around socially. You will meet Link at 6:00 am (Ha Ha Ha) and will depart from him at 8:00 am. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 2b *Torture Yup, it's just like it sounds like...Almost....You'll find out when you get there...;). *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Round 3b * Alone at Last Here, you will see your efforts pay off. It will go alphabetically and you will get one hour with Link. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the end of the third round Link will make his decision.  
  
"Alright, everyone is to meet at Saria's house at 10:00 am. Link will be excepting us at 10:30 am. If you are found out to have been with Link before 10:30 am tomorrow you will be disqualified. Understood?" Nayru questioned.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but this time with hope in their eyes.  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed." Nayru said.  
  
A/N: I know it's not that long, but bear with me! Chapter Three will be about their confrontation with Link, and chapter Four will start the contest! I can't wait! Okay here's the catch....I want 25 more reviews....So I want 50 in all...If I were you I'd tell all your friends and their friends friends and so on and so forth...But, I wouldn't wanna miss out on this fic it's gonna be real good! Until chapter 3!  
  
~*Venus Goddess*~ 


	3. To Linky's House We Go!

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own it...Blah blah blah  
  
A/N- Aren't I evil? ~_^. I was out of town in the Wisconsin Dells! YAY!!!!! Ahem...So I wasn't expecting to be back until late October, but something came up and I was able to return to my dear computer *pats computer*. If you noticed last chapter I was trying to give a good reason why I wasn't gonna update, but now I get to! And I'm happy! ^-^! Okay this chapter is VERY short, but the next one is longer, and I'm putting them up a few hours apart, so the next chapter should be up anytime between an a half an hour between 7am tomorrow....So...Yeah, I'll let you read now.  
  
Chapter 3 To Linky's House We Go!  
  
The birds fill the lush trees, filling the forest with their gay tune. Peace, tranquility, and...  
  
"TO LINKY'S HOUSE WE GO!!! TO LINKY'S HOUSE WE GO!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA TO LINKY'S HOUSE WE GO!!!" Everybody sang through the forest on their way to Link's house.  
  
"Hey! Hold up!" Nayru shouted.  
  
"Now what?!" Zelda snapped back.  
  
"We were supposed to meet at Saria's house first! Then we were supposed to go to Link's." Nayru said as if she was the leader.  
  
"Put a cork in it, Nayru, nobody wants to hear your bitching!" Zelda said with flames in her eyes.  
  
"Aha HA! Your eyes are on fire!!!" Nayru pointed and laughed.  
  
"What?!" Zelda said as she pulled out a mirror. "WHAAAAAA!!!! THEY ARE ON FIRE!!!!!" Zelda screamed in horror.  
  
(*Me laughing*)  
  
"Hey, you! You better fix the story and make my eyes better!" Zelda hollers at me.  
  
("Oh, uh, yeah...*cough*...sure...*giggles*...")  
  
With her temper now gone Zelda's eyes return to normal.  
  
"So...neways...TO LINKY'S HOUSE WE GO!!!......." Everybody started again.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Nayru shouted.  
  
"IT'S ONLY 10:00! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SARIA'S!!!" Nayru said.  
  
"Let's take a vote!" Ruto said feeling 'super-smart'.  
  
Everybody votes in favor in going to Link's except Nayru.  
  
"Majority rules!" Ruto said as they continued their march to Link's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Link's house  
  
"Oh, Linky!!!" Everybody said as they peered through the door.  
  
"Just five more minutes, Navi, please." Link mumbled as he rolled over.  
  
"Oh, I think he's asleep..." Saria pointed out.  
  
"No...Ya' think?" Din pointed out.  
  
"Mr. Limpy wake up..." Navi started as she hovered over Link.  
  
"Oh, so that's what he calls it!" Din said sarcastically.  
  
Everybody started laughing as Navi blushes and Link wakes up.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Link shouted. "What are you people doing in my house?!" Link questioned as he reached for the covers to hide his boxer shorts.  
  
"Um..Didn't we say we were coming..." Nayru said.  
  
"No." Link said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"But, I'm sure we did..." Nayru started.  
  
"If you did I don't remember." Link said as he cut Nayru off.  
  
"Well, I guess we forgot that tiny detail." Nayru said knowing that they told him.  
  
With that Nayru explained the whole contest to Link. Tonight Link will be going to Din's house in the heavens. (A/N: Okay I don't care if they don't have houses up there b/c in my fic they do!).  
  
A/N: Okay short chapter, next one should be up by VERY soon, if not try again a little later, and so on and so forth. BYE! 


	4. Dinner with Din

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- For all you peep who want proof...I DON'T OWN IT!!!  
  
A/N- Okay here's the fourth chapter. Chapter five should be up no later than this coming weekend. If not sooner, depends.  
  
Chapter 4 Dinner with Din  
  
"Hmm...What to cook for dinner?" Din said to herself as she scratched her head. "Ahh!!! I know!!! How 'bout some... Lasagna, penne, alfredo, chicken alfredo, pesto, lasagna, penne, alfredo, chicken alfredo, and did I mention lasagna?" Din said as bowls of what she mentioned magically appeared before her. "Fhew!" She said as she wiped her forehead. "Nothing like a hard day of cooking." She said as she looked at the clock. "Six o'clock aye?" Din said as she squinted one of her eyes. "Time to GO GET READY!!!"  
  
As Din was in the shower she had a very hard time deciding which shampoo to use. "Hmm...blackberry or heavenly, blackberry or heavenly, blackberry or heavenly...HEAVENLY!!!"  
  
Din got out of the shower and dried her heavenly hair. She decided to let her natural wave bounce in. Her hair went about half-way past her back.  
  
She then picked out a ruby-red dress that glittered and criss-crossed in the back. She had a pair of matching shoes to go with it. She then applied some very heavy gobs of make-up. "Hmm...I have the impression that I don't know how to apply make-up...Oh well!" Din said as she continued plastering it on her face.  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
"HE'S HERE!!!" Din said as she raced to the door.  
  
She slowly opened the door as she was greeted by Link. Link was holding about a dozen red roses that matched Din's dress perfectly. In his other hand he was holding a box of Fannie May Chocolates. (A/N: YUM!)  
  
"AW! You shouldn't have!" Din said as she received the roses and chocolates. "You can make yourself at home and I'll go put these in a vase." Din said as Link walked into the family room and sat down onto the coach.  
  
A few minutes later Din returned. "Would you like to eat dinner now or would you like it a little later?" Din asked Link in her ultra-sweet voice.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry right now, so, is it okay if we eat now?" Link said sort- of rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Oh, but of course!" Din said as she put on a smile as wide as the ocean. "I hope you like pasta because that's what we're having."  
  
"Oh, I like pasta. But, it's gotta be good pasta." Link said sarcastically.  
  
"Mine is the best!" Din said as Link took seat in a golden chair.  
  
The dinning area was amazing. The chairs were made of what seemed to be gold. The table was also gold with a scarlet red cloth covering the top. The rug was almost an opulent color that shimmered many tints, and the walls was like one giant mirror that made the room seem almost endless.  
  
Din brought the bowls of now cold pasta to the table. "Eat up!" Din said as she scooped some pasta onto Link's plate.  
  
"You think you made enough variety of pasta" Link questioned playfully. "Oh, Link you're so funny!" Din said with her flirty giggle.  
  
Link took a bite into the rubbery, cold pasta. "Um...Din..." Link started. "Yes?" Din asked. "The pasta's a little cold. Is it fresh?" "Oh, yeah the pasta's fresh. I cooked it yesterday, froze it, thawed it out this morning, reheated it, and served. Why wouldn't it be fresh?" Din said with a puzzled look on her face. "But, I can warm it up for you." Din said now understanding.  
  
Din then got up to go nuke Link's pasta. As soon as she couldn't see him Link darted for the bathroom and spit out the pasta that was sitting in his mouth. "Yuck!"  
  
When Din came back she found Link still sitting in the chair. Link didn't want to be rude so he continued to eat the pasta. Link and Din continued having pointless conversations, until...  
  
"Din, are you sure you want the truth about your pasta?" Link questioned. "Yes, Link, then I will know whether or not I need to improve it." Din said. "It actually could use a little improvement" Link said as he took another tiny bite of the disgusting pasta. "Din..I'm choking!" Link said as he was choking on the pasta.  
  
"Oh, Link you're so cute! I knew you were joking! I mean my pasta is the best." Din said as she rested her head in her hands. "No...I'm...Choking!" Link managed to say. "What? Did you say you were choking?!" Din said as she saw Link's now blue face.  
  
"OH, MY SWEET GODDESS!!!" Din screamed. "But, I don't know the Heimlich maneuver!" Din said as she walked back and forth thinking of what to do.  
  
"I KNOW!" Din yelled as she grabbed Link out of his chair, threw him on the ground on his stomach, and started jumping on his back. Little rubber ducky noises were being emitted from Link.  
  
Link then spit up the past and returned to his normal color. "Oh, oh, thank goddess you're alright!" Din said as she gave Link a bear hug. "Din..." Link started. "Yes?" Din questioned. "You're cutting of my air supply." Link said as Din loosened her grip on him.  
  
"Well...I guess you're not hungry anymore." Din said. "What time is it?" Din asked Link. "It's almost 9:30." Link said.  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?" Din asked. "That sounds fine, but we won't be able to finish it." Link said. "Oh, well, we can always finish it some other time." Din said knowing that her efforts weren't much. "Yeah, maybe." Link said.  
  
They then watched a movie for a half an hour until it was 10:00 and Link had to leave. Tomorrow Link will have to eat dinner at Farfore's place.  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I have to admit. I think it was funny. Next chapter should be up before next weekend is over. Love you peep! I'll make the next chapter two nights long. So it will be Link and Farfore, and then Link and Malon. Until chappie 5! 


	5. Farfore and Malon's Turn

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- You should know by now, but for those of you who still want to hear me say it til I can say it no more...I DON'T OWN IT!!! Oh, and if you want to sue me here take my sketch book. It's the only thing I own that's worth more than five dollars.  
  
A/N-  
  
Okay, yes, I'll admit it. I have a VERY bad habit of posting too many stories at once and then not having enough time to finish it. So just to make you all happy I'm going to obsess over this story so it can be finished in about a month's time. Oh, yeah, if it takes longer than that it's because of my BAD HABIT! So blame the habit (not hobit, hehehe) and not me. Okay, okay.  
  
Chapter 5: Farfore and Malon's Turn  
  
Farfore's Turn...  
  
"I really don't feel like cooking, but I don't want to use my magic." Farfore said as she stood in the kitchen. "I guess I'll just make a simple dinner. I mean it's not like Link will even notice the difference." Farfore giggled as she thought of this.  
  
"Let's see...What should I make? What about steak? All men love steak." Farfore decided. "I'll make some steak, and some chicken soup, and a salad, and a cake. There that sounds like a perfectly good meal." Farfore said as she whipped out the ingredients.  
  
"Tender, juicy steak I'm a gonna fry you. Tender, juicy steak I'm a gonna EAT you!" Farfore sang as she prepared the meal.  
  
About an hour and a half later Farfore was finished preparing the meal. She then stuck everything that needed to stay warm in the warming oven. It was six o'clock when she finished. She then took a shower and readied herself and her house for company.  
  
It was a minute to seven and Farfore stood at her door ready to answer it when it rang. She then looked at her watch and it read 7:00:01. "OH, MY GOD!!! HE'S LATE!!!" A minute later she looked at her watch again and this time it read 7:01:01. "He probably got lost..." Another minute passed and the impatient Farfore looked at her watch one last time. "He's not coming!!! WHAAA!!!" She bawled.  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
"He cares!" She triumphed as she opened the door. Link was standing at the door with a bouquet of pink roses. "Why aren't the roses red?" Farfore said almost in a panicky state. "Um...Because I just bought pink ones." Link said a little confused. "Because you bought pink ones." Farofore said as she placed her hand on her forehead. "This is not happening to me." She panicked. "Uh, I thought that the pink ones were prettier looking than the red ones." Link said in an attempt to keep her calm. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PINK ARE PRETTIER THAN THE RED?!?!?!?! All I wanted was some red roses in return for this meal I have slaved to prepare!" Farfore sobbed. "I can just leave." Link said as he turned to leave. "No that's okay pink roses are just fine." Farfore said as if she was never upset.  
  
Farfore and Link ate dinner in silence. Not one word was spoken. Finally after dinner Link spoke.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Link asked as he rested his arms behind his head. "I must clean up dinner." Farfore said. "Nah, forget that. You can clean up later." Link said. "No I must clean up dinner." Farfore insisted. 'I guess there's no stopping her' Link thought as he walked into the family room, plopped his ass on the coach, and turned on the TV.  
  
By, the time Farfore was finished cleaning the kitchen it was five to ten. "WHAT?!?!?! IT'S ALREADY TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE?!?!?!?" Farfore said in a rage. "Well, you're the one that wanted to wash dishes." Link said in a sarcastic way. "I mean, who knows what would have happened if you decided to come with me into the family room." Link said being the pervert that he is. "Hm" Farfore retorted as she swished her head the other direction. "We probably would have just sat down watching TV WATCHING SOME PORNO SHOW!!!!" Farfore said. "Well, like I said." Link said as he left leaving Farfore alone.  
  
BREAK. YUP I GET A BREAK FROM WRITING!!! DEHA!! This has NOTHING to do with the story! I repeat NOTHING to do with the story. This is just so that I can have a, you know, break.  
  
Farfore: Why couldn't there be some romance in that scene? It bites!!!  
  
Venus Goddess: Because I said so.  
  
Farfore: Well, I don't like it. When can I get laid.  
  
Venus Goddess: Farfore, your done.  
  
Farfore: Pleas-  
  
Venus Goddess: YOUR DONE!! *Punches Farfores teeth out*  
  
Farfore: That's gonna hurt.  
  
Venus Goddess: Sorry about that guys!  
  
BREAK OVER  
  
Malon's Turn  
  
Malon had been waiting for her turn ever since...Three days ago. Anyways, it was finally her turn.  
  
She already knew what to serve for dinner up to what light setting the dimmers should be on. (A/N- HEHEHE) In other words she planned on everything going just right. Until the doorbell rang.  
  
'DING DONG'  
  
"Hi Lin..." Malon started until she noticed what kine of state Link was in. She just stood there staring at him like he had some sort of problem, which he did, kinda.  
  
Link, obviously, had a VERY bad hair day. He looked as if somebody ran him over with a bulldozer. He was all sloppily dressed with his shirt half tucked in half tucked out.  
  
"Flowers." Link said as he handed Malon a bouquet of pink roses. "You like?" Link said. 'Is he speaking in fragments?' Malon thought. "Of course!! I love any kind of roses!!" Malon said trying not to let him notice that she was disgusted with his appearance.  
  
"Um, Link?" Malon asked. "Huh?" Link reaplied. "Where's my dog, Betsi, I had heard her barking a moment ago, but then when you arrived she stopped." "Dog gone." Link replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DOG GONE'?" Malon screamed in his face.  
  
After the big dilemma about Link talking in fragment and Betsi. Malon finally served dinner. "What's for dinner?" Link asked. "Food." Malon replied all to quickly. "Ah, I see."  
  
Malon and Link discussed their opinions of the contest and both agreed that it was a silly way to settle the argument.  
  
Link and Malon forgot about the time and by the time the were finished talking it was 10:05. Malon got a nasty phone call from Saria who was wondering why Link was still at her house. Link then said goodbye and left. Oh-so-eager to go to the next house.  
  
A/N-  
  
I'm going to be making the dinners a lot shorter and sweeter because writing long dinners is just plane out boring!! So next chapter will finish round 1. It won't be long. It'll just give a brief description of what happened, and so on and so forth. Bye!! 


	6. Marin and Mido's Turn

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- GOD FORBID!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!  
  
A/N-  
  
Everybody just punch my teeth out please. Thank you. I've been so horrible about posting my stories. Blame that habit!! Oh, well blame my teachers too because they think that my whole life revolves around homework!!! FHE!!! Well I can assure you it does NOT!!! I hope you're still interested, this story will be finished soon there are about twenty more chapters. Things are subject to change.......Yeah.  
  
Chapter 6: Marin and Mido's Turn  
  
Marin eagerly awaited Link's arrival by sitting on her porch outside. About ten minutes later she noticed a small figure approaching her home. She began to get all tingly inside knowing who it was. It was her Link coming over to her house to eat a meal that she had prepared for him. Ah....The figure was coming closer, she could almost smell him. "Marin MOVE!!!"  
  
'CRASH!'  
  
"Marin, are you okay?" The figure stood above her it was outlined with a bright light. "Am I dead?" Marin slowly asked. "No, silly you're not dead." Link said as he helped her to her feet. "Oh." Marin said as she brushed her hair off her face. "Well, why don't we go inside." Marin said. "Yeah." Link said.  
  
Inside Marin served the meal in which she slaved over all day. "Sorry about that, it was dark and I didn't see you until it was too late." Link said with his head down, obviously feeling bad. "Well I'm not dead am I?" Marin said as she giggled. "No." Link said now feeling better.  
  
"That was one of the best meals I've ever had." Link said as he stretched his arms above his head. "I'm glad that you liked it." Marin said. Marin noticed that Link seemed very frustrated. "Link, are you okay?" She asked. "How would you feel if you had to go to ten different people's houses just because they think you're 'good looking'?" Link said this as if he meant every word of it. "I...I don't know." Marin said now feeling awful about the whole contest idea. 'Wait, if I can get him to think I like him because of who he is maybe I can have a chance with him.' Marin thought. "I totally agree with you, I mean they probably don't even know the real you." Marin said with a big smile on her face. "You don't either." Link said eyes to the floor. 'Okay scratch that.' Marin thought. Marin glanced to the clock 'Damn it 9:30, only half hour left. I have to do something, fast.' "You're right Link, I don't know you as much as I want to. I want to get to know you better." Marin said now getting very excited. 'Perfect, how can he resist that?' Marin laughed to herself. Link looked up into Marin's eyes, Marin was smiling at him. Marin was getting more excited by the minute, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was gonna be good.  
  
"You're ugly." Link said almost as bored as watching wallpaper dry. Marin's face turned to one of horror. She was beat red from embarrassment. "HAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!!" Link said laughing hysterically. "SHUT YOUR HOLE LINK!" Marin said as she threw a fork at him and ran to her bedroom. "Marin, I was only kidding!" Link said as he heard her bedroom door slam shut.  
  
Ten minutes later.......  
  
"Marin, you can't stay in there forever." Link said. "Oh, yes I can." Marin said as Link heard something being hurled across the room. "Fine, then go ahead and STARVE!!" (A/N- Sorry I couldn't resist.) Link yelled. Marin slowly opened the door.  
  
"We already ate dinner." Marin said. 'Shit, I really screwed things up...Bad' Marin thought to herself. "I know, I was just trying to get you to show your ugly face again." Link said smiling. "JERK!" Marin said once again slamming the door in Link's face.  
  
From behind the door Link could hear crying. (A/N- More like bawling.lol.) "Marin, you know I'm just kidding with you." Link said. Marin glanced over to the clock. 'We only have fifteen minutes left. What can I do?' She thought. She no longer heard the pleas of Link from outside her door. "Link?" She asked, but got no answer.  
  
"Hey, Marin, come over here and have some ice cream with me!" Link called from the kitchen. Link turned around after digging through the freezer to find Marin right behind him. "Uhhh...Ice cream?" Link said pointing to the tub. "I'll handle the ice cream." Marin said as she took it out of his grasp. "Well, Marin, you're in a good mood again. I mean a minute ago you were bawling your eyes out and then ku-ku-ka-chu. Your happy again." (A/N- Once again I couldn't resist.) Link said.  
  
But, this time Link didn't get the reaction he wanted from Marin. Instead he heard her chuckle at his sarcasm. 'Hm, didn't see that one coming.' He thought to himself.  
  
Link and Marin finished their ice cream followed by Link making his way back home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mido's Turn...LMAO  
  
Link slowly walked towards the house he dreaded to walk into, Mido's. When Link arrived Mido was wearing a tux and held a red rose in his mouth. "For you, my love." He said as he handed Link the rose.  
  
Link cleared his throat and took the rose hesitantly. "Come, I have prepared you a feast." Mido said escorting Link to the kitchen.  
  
Link poked at the dinner as Mido stared at him. Out of no where Mido broke down. "WHY AREN'T YOU EATING THIS MEAL I HAVE PREPARED FOR YOU!!" Mido said as he cried. "Do you really wanna know?" Link said with a smirk. "Mnhm." Mido said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"YOU PROBABLY PUT THE DATE RAPE DRUG IN IT, that's why." Link said yelling in Mido's face. Mido's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Mido said now crying again. 'Dear Lord' Link thought to himself.  
  
After the dispute at dinner Mido suggested that they watched a movie. Link said okay because he didn't want to have that gay man jumping on him. Mido selected Legally Blonde. 'Well, that's as gay as you can get.' Link said as he sat down onto the coach. "This is my all time favorite!" Mido said as he smooched the box. Link gave him a look of disgust. After Mido put the movie in he made his way to the coach.  
  
Mido sat down onto Link's lap. "Good Lord, get off of me!" Link yelled as he pushed Mido off of his lap. "Link, why don't you like me?" Mido whined.  
  
"Number one, YOUR GAY! Number two, YOU DON"T HAVE THE EQUIPMENT! Number three, YOU'RE AN OLD STINKY MAN WHO SMELLS LIKE A BUTT WITH FLIES AND MANORE IN IT, PEA AND POO, VOMIT WITH DOGGY BONES IN YOUR EARS, WAX AND BEES IN YOUR NOSE HAIRS. EVERY TIME YOU WALK YOU PASS GAS AND IN THAT WAY WATER GOES UP YOUR NOSE AND OUT YOUR TOES. SO DON'T COME BY ME OR I WILL GAS YOU BACK WITH MY SUPER-SLIMY-UGLY-SLUG-BUTT WITH NOSE BUGARS IN IT! Does that answer your question?!" Link said.  
  
Mido yelled at Link and told him to leave, so he did. Link was so happy to get out of there. He left with a sigh of relief and prayed that he never had to be in a gay guy's presence again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N- Wow. 0_o. That was very...interesting. I hope your not too mad at me for being a slow poke about updating. I've been soooo busy. I got a review and it inspired me that THE SHOW MUST GO ON! So there you have another chapter. Thank you for your patience with me. I've decided. The next time I post a story. I'm going to write the story first and then put it on the site. Aha! That'll work. Once again thank you. Next chappie will be up ASAP. I SWEAR. 


	7. Lover's Lane

Twisted Romance  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN IT! Get off my case!  
  
Author's Note- All righty. ::Hides in a box:: I know you all want to kill me for not updating. Even thought I swore to. But, I changed my mind last minute and decided to finish the whole story! So there you go. The story is now finished. So now you don't have to wait any longer. Oh, I wanted to thank everyone for the last time for all the reviews I've gotten. It's enough to make my eyes water! And I wanted to apologize to those of you who did not like the thought of Mido being 'gay'. I wanted some comic relief and I figured that was how I would get it. It was rated 'R' for a reason. Thanx.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!: In the near future I will be changing my pen name. It is going to be Unknown Saiyan. Don't forget! Because I will change it to that. . .Eventually. Keep a look out for some of my new stories coming out soon. Look in my bio for more details.  
  
Chapter 7: Round 2  
  
Okay I'm being lazy here. Navi, Nayru, Ruto, Saria, and Zelda all had Link for dinner. But, I didn't write about it. You decided what happened. I'm picking it up at the beginning of round two. Refresher: It's at Lover's Lane. Oh yeah, Mido was eliminated.  
  
Ruto strutted in the door as Saria, Zelda, and Navi gave her dirty looks.  
  
"Your practically naked, whore." Saria commented.  
  
"She IS naked, bitch." Zelda said.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind any other time. Besides, I always walk around in my bare skin." Ruto said sticking her tongue out.  
  
They didn't seem to mind this next comment and their eyes wandered around the room.  
  
Malon and Marin walked in the room. Malon went berserk after she realized that Zelda was wearing the SAME swim suite as her. (AN- ::Gasps:: Oh My God!)  
  
"Uh-uh. There is no way your wearing the same one as me." Malon said with a dirty look.  
  
"Well, apparently.......I AM!" Zelda bitched back.  
  
"What ever." Malon said showing her her back.  
  
Lastly Din, Farore, and Nayru walked in. No one said anything to them.  
  
Everyone stared at the clock. Every second that ticked by. Every minute that inched by. Until finally Link arrived, everyone clamoured around him.  
  
"Everybody, BACK OFF!" Din exclaimed. "It's my turn."  
  
With that she pulled Link into one of the rooms, leaving the others in the lobby.  
  
(AN-writer's block. . .Oh, okay I got it.)  
  
"Oh, Link. I'm so excited!" Din squealed.  
  
"Yeah, me too......."  
  
On the other side of the door.......  
  
"What's going on in there-"  
  
"-She better not try anything-"  
  
"-SHUTUP!"  
  
Everyone shut their yaps and placed their ears to the door.  
  
"Oh, Link. . . . . . . . . . . .Ooohh."  
  
Everyone's faces turned bright red.  
  
Once again.......On the other side of the door.  
  
"Uh, Din, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um.......Nothing." Din said as she continued making random noises, loud enough for the others to hear outside.  
  
Guess what.......On the other side of the door.......Again  
  
"What's going on-"  
  
"-They're fucking each other that's what's going on."  
  
'Faster Link.......'  
  
Am I getting annoying? On the other side of the door.  
  
"Uh, Din."  
  
"Yes, Link?"  
  
"Could you cut it out? They're probably right outside the door listening."  
  
"Maybe I knew that."  
  
"You know we could make those noises without having to try. . ."  
  
Other side of door.  
  
"They have ten minutes left."  
  
"Thank god! I think I'm gonna puke. They're making so much noise."  
  
"I can't wait 'til my turn, I've always wanted to try Link out."  
  
Everyone glared at Ruto.  
  
"What did I say? I only want to do what all you want to do. . .fuck."  
  
"-Do not-."  
  
"-What would make you think that?-"  
  
"-Bitch."  
  
"Shut up will you?"  
  
"Whose gonna make me?"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Maybe. . ."  
  
The door to the room slowly opened as Link stepped out. Everyone froze in their seats and just stared at him. A moment later Din came out with a smirk on her face.  
  
"No more fucking for me." Link said as all the other girls complained. "What? Were you expecting me to screw you all?"  
  
Everyone frantically nodded their heads. Link rolled his eyes as he led Farore into the room. They seemed to get along just fine. They talked about their different interests and even got a little intimate.  
  
Link continued going through all the girls taking his sweet time with them all. When the round finally came to an end Link was eager to go home.  
  
Link started for the exit but was delayed by the Korki bitch.  
  
"Link, you haven't eliminated anyone." She said with a look the said 'it better not be me or I'll dig my nails into your fucking back.'  
  
"Oh. . .uh. . ." Link really didn't want to eliminate anyone, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He knew who he was going to eliminate right off the bat.  
  
"Navi, I'm sorry, but I'm going to eliminate you." Link said as he remembered her turn with him.  
  
'Flashback'  
  
'Staring'  
  
'Silence'  
  
'Flashback over'  
  
They didn't say one word to each other. And Navi just hovered there, not even attempting to brew up a conversation. It was almost like she didn't want to be there.  
  
Navi became enraged. "What do you mean, I'm eliminated?!? What did I do to deserve this type of treatment?" Navi said flying into Link's face.  
  
"Well, we didn't do anything but stare at the walls. If you ask me it was more boring than watching wallpaper dry." Link said. With that Navi was gone as the other girls let out a relieved breath.  
  
'Two down, eight to go. . .' Link thought as everyone left.  
  
Author's Note-There is no author's note. Just review!  
  
Venus Goddess 


	8. The Museum

Disclaimer-I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note-This is round 3 and it is at the museum, our eight lucky girls will be meeting Link there at any moment. . .Oh. . .Wait, here they come!  
  
Twisted Romance  
  
Chapter 8: The museum is no place for smooching  
  
"Why is there a round at the museum? This is going to be so boring!" Ruto complained.  
  
"They should make me part of the exhibit. I mean I am rather pleasant to look at." Zelda said sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
"Unsurpassable beauty my foot." Saria commented.  
  
"I can honestly say that any girl is a better catch than you." Ruto said in her face.  
  
Zelda became very upset by the two girls comments and was getting ready to rip the spines out of their backs. If it wasn't for her spotting of Link she would have.  
  
"Ladies, have you seen the other five yet?" Link asked.  
  
They all shook their heads no. "Why don't we step inside the museum. It's too hot outside." Link said as he walked towards the doors. Ruto, Saria, and Zelda followed closely behind.  
  
When they arrived inside they found the rest of the gang inside already. They all exchanged their dirty greetings and stepped in the line for tickets.  
  
"Hello, and how many tickets do you need this afternoon?" The lady behind the desk said.  
  
"Nine please."  
  
The woman was whistling to herself as she unraveled nine tickets from the roll.  
  
"That will be ninety-three forty six." The lady said as she smiled.  
  
Link pulled out his zenny and handed the lady what I assume the right amount was.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day." The woman said as she handed him the nine tickets with one hand and took the money with the other.  
  
'God, I wonder what sort of mayhem is going to happen today.' Link thought.  
  
"Alright, ladies, what do we want to see first."  
  
"I want to see the dinosaurs."  
  
"No, let's see the mummies."  
  
"I was hoping to see the titanic exhibit."  
  
Suddenly there was an uproar of excitement as the eight girls clawed at each other.  
  
"Ladies, ladies." Link said getting their attention. "We can see ALL the exhibits if we don't waste all of our time arguing with one another."  
  
The girls all agreed and headed towards the space area of the museum. They were delayed by some ugly lady with big dorky glasses in which the frames went down to her jaw. "Hello, I am to be you guide this afternoon. My name is Hilda." Hilda said. She talked like her nose was plugged.  
  
Everyone blinked and then followed Hilda.  
  
"Over to the left you can see a diagram of the solar system. . ."  
  
"Excuse me, Hilda, did you say a diagram?" Zelda said.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude when I express the feelings of everyone else in this god-forsaken exhibit when I say I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU STUPID-ASS DIAGRAM OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM!!!"  
  
Hilda removed her glasses from her face and pulled out a handkerchief. She then slowly wiped Zelda's spit from off the lens. "Shall we go on?"  
  
"Here is our dinosaur exhibit. Believe it or not, this dinosaur is our most recent discovery and scientists hypothesize that it is over two billion years old. It has been preserved by the ice in which we found it in."  
  
"Hilda, you must be a dinosaur yourself. I mean those glasses are pretty ancient." Zelda said as she received a roar of laughter from the surrounding people.  
  
"Yeah, Zelda, I must support your comment, but I know something, or shall we say someone, who will make this exhibit much more fun to see." Saria said.  
  
"Let me go you mother fucker!!" Zelda kicked as Saria picked her up from the throat.  
  
Everyone thought the same thought. How can Saria lift Zelda above her by the throat if she is so much smaller than her? The world will never know. . .  
  
Saria began to pin Zelda to the dinosaur bones as Hilda cautiously tried to stop her. "We request that you stay behind the roped area. And we most certainly do not permit people touching the fossils." Hilda said as she readjusted her glasses on her face.  
  
Saria paid no attention to Hilda. Hilda then motioned for security. Saria had finished pinning Zelda to the dinosaur bones and climbed back over the rope. She crossed her arms and laughed evilly "I am the victor this time Princess Bitch." Saria continued to laugh until security was hovering over her. "Officers isn't this a lovely exhibit." Saria said innocently.  
  
They began to drag her out of the museum, but not only her. They kicked them out, all of them. Outside the museum everyone was bitching at Saria and Zelda for ruining the round.  
  
"Now what are we going to do, huh?" Ruto said.  
  
"I guess we should just all go home. I mean, there is no point in staying."  
  
"No, I already know who I'm eliminating." Link said, gaining the attention of the eight girls.  
  
"Marin, I'm sorry, but I'm eliminating you."  
  
"What?! Are you kidding me? I haven't done anything."  
  
"Exactly, you haven't said one sentence to me since we've gotten here. There is no use in trying to strike up a conversation with somebody that spent three hours with you and didn't even have the balls to say hi."  
  
"I don't have balls, literally." Marin said as she flashed them.  
  
"Ah, protect thine eyes!" Nayrue yelled as she and the others covered their eyes. Next thing you knew there was a cop who arrested her for public display of private areas.  
  
"Link, do I mean nothing to you?!?!"  
  
Those were her last words as she was carried away, off to jail I assume. They never saw or heard of Marin again.  
  
"Well, I must say that this was the gayest round ever!"  
  
"I must admit it had no point."  
  
"What ever, please just skip to the author's note because I ran up of good punch lines for this chapter."  
  
"Yeah, Unkown Saiyan, we have nothing more to say."  
  
"Wait, it is the French baker with my biscuit!" Saria said as she snatched the biscuit and shoved it down her throat. "Alright, I just needed to eat that. Now please end the chapter!!"  
  
"My children, it is I."  
  
"Who is I?"  
  
"It is Unkown Saiyan. I will end you chapter, but you must have some lime in the next chapter."  
  
"Deal, we want to get some."  
  
"So be it."  
  
Author's Note-I know I got a wee bit random in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else for a museum scene. Yes, like I said, the next chapter may have a little citrus in it. Not a graphic lemon, but maybe a little bit of lime with sour punch. Oh, it sends shivers up my back. Please review or there won't be a chapter nine or ten or eleven and so on and so forth. My goal is to finish this fiction by June first. That's closing in so let's get the reviews in quickly so that we can get another chapter up quickly. Have a nice week -.  
  
Unkown Saiyan 


	9. Lunch?

Disclaimer-NO DAMN IT!!! I DO NOT OWN IT!!! ::Curses under breath::  
  
Author's Note-I'm just giving you all a fair warning by saying this. I haven't slept in five days straight because of stupid exams and they're still going on. I' am in a pissy, tired, bitchy, plain old bad mood. So, I do not know what is going to happen with the following chapter. Enjoy my randomness and the twistedness of the romance. Thank you .  
  
NOTE: Don't worry I didn't forget, I promised some citrus, lime to be exact. It's not bad at all, just a few lines here and there that might make a chill run up your spine. It is defiantly not past R rated material so keep your flames intact. Enjoy ;).  
  
Twisted Romance  
  
By: Unknown Saiyan  
  
Chapter 9: Lunch?  
  
Link hesitantly walked around the corner to see the restaurant in which he would soon be in. He didn't like the idea of going to a different restaurant with a different girl who was obsessed with him for the next seven days. This was only the first, and it was with Din. He remembered Din from the diner he had with her. Need I remind you. He stopped in front of the doors and paused. He shifted his eyes to the clock which read 11:57. He didn't need to be there for three whole minutes.  
  
He waited outside until the clock said 12:00 exactly. He almost wanted to wait another minute to see if Din would think he wasn't going to come again. As he entered the restaurant he didn't exactly seem to be that fond of it. Actually, he couldn't wait to get out of it. It was called Restaurant In the Clouds and served weird food. He was disgusted by the feminine atmosphere that was clearly present. Not that he minded feminine things, but this was overdone.  
  
He approached the hostess and asked her if Din had made reservations. She smiled at Link and told him that indeed she had and that he should follow her. "Here you are, sir." The hostess said as she seated Link across from Din and handed him a menu. "Thank you."  
  
"Hello, Link how are you?" Din asked. "I'm fine, and you?" He said looking down at his menu. "I'm okay. I'm just still flabbergasted at what happened at the museum the other day." Din said. Link looked up at her and he felt a pulling feeling in his gut. Yeah he screwed her that one night, but no it didn't mean anything. He was just merely in need of some physical pleasure and he chose her as his innocent victim. She gave herself to him willingly as the others were willing to do as well. But he only did her. He didn't even know anything about her besides her name and how her insides felt. She was a goddess alright.  
  
"Yeah, Saria and Zelda caused quite a scene." Link said attempting to forget about the embarrassment he felt afterwards. "What would you like to order?" He asked her in his most gentleman-like tone. "Oh, Link, did I not tell you? I'm buying. It's in the rules. It wouldn't be fair to make you pay for seven girl's meals." Din said. "Alright then."  
  
Din and Link talked away a storm starting with their theory's on the contest up until their remembrance of that one evening. "Link. . ." Din said as she trailed off. "Yes?" "You know that one night. When we, well, you know. Did that mean anything to you?" She asked with a face as sweet as an angel. Link would feel bad if he told her a lie, but right now he couldn't tell her the truth either. "Of course it did." He lied as the felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Din gave a faint smile as she carefully placed her utensils on her plate.  
  
'How could I have treat her that way? No one ever told me that there were side affects to screwing a goddess. I wonder if all goddesses have this affect on people.' Link thought as he watched as Din wiped her mouth with her napkin. She noticed his staring and gave him a small smile.  
  
He had to admit, he enjoyed eating lunch with her. He liked everything about this meal except for the restaurant. He didn't think that his great- great-great-grandmother could have worse taste than this. One o'clock came quickly and in the blink of an eye they were saying goodbye. Link was looking forward to being with Din in the next round. He wouldn't be eliminating her.  
  
Another day, another hour with a girl who was head over heels for him. It was only the second day of this round and Link was already sick of it. He hadn't even gone to lunch yet and he was already wanting it to be over. Farore insisted on picking Link up at his house. So there he was, waiting for her to arrive. . .  
  
'Ding dong.'  
  
She was here. . .He dreaded this. . .He dreaded the whole thing. 'Let's get this over with.' He opened the door to find Farore wearing 'very' formal attire. "Uh, was I suppose to dress up?" He asked. "I guess you'll be okay, but what were you expecting a McDonald's." Farore asked with her nose in the air. He shook his head and led her to the limo in which she came in. 'Where are we going?'  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant Link found himself at one of the most expensive restaurants within a 2,000 mile radius. He was truly impressed. This girl knew how to eat lunch in style. Even though she could be a stuck up bitch she certainly was rolling in the dough, he liked it. A smile crept up on him that made him look more evil than evil itself.  
  
"Is this where we are eating?" Link asked. "Uh-huh. I even reserved us a table in a private room." She said as she winked at him. 'This is lunch, not diner and screw you night.' Link thought. 'Although, I'm quite fond of that idea.' He caught himself getting slightly aroused and ceased his train of thought. Farore began walking towards the door as Link's two feet seemed to be chained to the floor. He watched her hips sway back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He shook his head and followed her.  
  
"Reservations under Farore for two." She said to the hostess. "Right this way, mam." The woman led them through a beautiful dinning hall that seemed like it was fit for a king. She stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a small room with a magnanimous interior. Link was in awe. Farore was used to pampering herself and immediately sat down onto the pile of cushions that served as chairs. She motioned for Link to come by her with a slight movement of her index finger.  
  
Link swallowed a big lump in his throat as he was soon on the pile of cushions with her. "What do you want for lunch, Link?" She asked as she pressed her body up against his. "Uh-"She slowly ran her hands down his chest and sent shivers throughout his body. "Food."  
  
She began to laugh so hard at his stupid little comment that she was rolling on the floor. When she finally calmed down she sat across from him. "Whew, I had the giggles." She said as she picked up her menu.  
  
Link gave an uncomfortable laugh and a priceless weirded-out look. She was an odd one, but she was hot. That's what mattered to him, that she was good- looking. (A/N-Isn't it annoying when a guy pretends to like you just because he likes your body and doesn't really care to get to know you for you? Yeah, it is. Sorry, this paragraph got me angry. Baka Link.) He ordered a shrimp alfredo and she ordered the soup and salad. When the meal arrived they had only ten minutes left to eat. Link was irritated by the fact.  
  
He gave one look at his dish and wanted to complain. 'They call this a serving?! This is more like from the children's menu!' He thought to himself. He decided not to say anything and inhaled his lunch. When he slurped the last piece of spaghetti it was time for him and Farore to say goodbye. He left with a half-empty stomach.  
  
Once again Link was required to go out to lunch with some random girl. He was sick and tired of it. He wished that they had come up with a better idea than just 'go out to lunch'. As he walked down the street he kicked a tin can into a sewer. His head was facing the ground and he dragged his feet along the pavement, he looked far from excited.  
  
"Link!"  
  
Link's head turned up and his eyes meet the contestant.  
  
"Why don't we walk together since we ran into one another." Malon suggested.  
  
Link gave a slight nod and continued dragging his feet. "Come on Link, it will take us the rest of the century to get there if you keep walking like that." She urged. He gave her a grunt of annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry that I am a burden to you, Link." She scoffed.  
  
He gave her no answer; he wanted her to get pissed off. He didn't know why. She was cute when she was upset. "Yeah, you are a burden." Well, she was beyond pissed at this pointed and she bashed him on the head with a stop sign. "Link!!! I hate you!!!" She screamed with a burning passion.  
  
"I'm glad we're both on the same page." Instead of blowing up she started to laugh. "You are the only one who really knows how to get me going Link." 'What the hell? Why the sudden change?' He thought. 'Is she bi-polar? Or does she just have major mood swings?'  
  
Either way he didn't care, he just figured that she was a preppy perfectionist who just so happened to be a wench. Yes, she was.  
  
They continued walking for ten minutes until she stopped in front of a door. "Is this the restaurant?" Link asked, a little confused because it didn't look like a restaurant. She nodded her head and opened the door which made a nasty creaking noise. When the door was opened it revealed a dirty staircase that led to another level. 'Where the fuck am I.'  
  
Malon walked up the staircase with much poise and motioned for Link to follow. When they reached the top there was a crowded Chinese restaurant full of Chinese people. Link liked Chinese food and was surprised at the location of the place. It looked like a dirty run down building on the outside, but on the inside it was an ordinary restaurant. They were seated in a booth and were handed menus and Chinese zodiacs.  
  
By the time the food had come Link was getting curious about Malon. 'Why hasn't she tried to hit on me? She always does without fail. She's acting different.' He looked at her slurping up her beef chow-fun. (A/N-Or however you spell that.) She was really cute, and if you were ever going out with her she no doubt had to be the perfect girlfriend. Almost. . .  
  
They had finished their meal with at least ten interesting conversations. They actually managed to eat without breaking into a fight, very strange indeed. Just as they were getting up from the table Malon latched her hand around Link's arm.  
  
He gave her a questioning look and was met head-on with an innocent one. "Link, do you think that maybe we could go to my place." She asked wit pleading eyes. No matter how badly he wanted to say yes he just couldn't. He didn't want her getting kicked out of the contest, not yet anyway. Saria would defiantly find out if they went and did something like that. "No, I'm sorry I can't." He said giving her a sorry face. "Link, but I don't care if I get thrown out of the contest. I really don't. Not if I could be with you just once I'd get thrown out for all eternity!" She exclaimed.  
  
He knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer, he had to find another solution. He glanced at the clock to find that they still had a good fifteen minutes left. "Malon, we still have fifteen minutes together. . ." He trailed off as she got a devious smirk on her face. She began to drag him out of the restaurant, almost forgetting to pay the bill.  
  
When they were finally outside she pulled him into a dark alley. She wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged in for a kiss. He pushed her away slightly and she pushed out her lower lip into a pout. She attempted this again and he turned his head to the side. No matter how much he wanted this, especially right now, he couldn't. He knew someone would find out. Although he didn't know how.  
  
Malon didn't give up, not there anyways. She backed away from him altogether, instead she just rested her head onto his muscular chest. He didn't mind this, it was just hugging, right. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the brick. After a good few minutes Malon began making trails up and down his chest with her hand. Link was obviously just out of it because Malon figured he would have tried to stop her when she got lower.  
  
She brushed her hand against his area and she received no action. This angered her and pleased her both at the same time. Just as she went in for the kill Link grabbed her hand and moved it away. He shook his head, gave her a quick kiss, and left her alone in the alley. Just before he turned the corner he looked back to find her kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands. He felt sorry, but he knew the right time would come for her.  
  
Another day, another complaint from our hero. He was sick and tired of doing this, maybe he could just fake sick. Nah! He figured they would drag him out of bed if he did that. All he could do was attend the four more days of 'go to lunch and be bored'. He dragged himself out of his house and headed for the restaurant.  
  
When he arrived he found Nayru sitting at a two-person table. He joined her and looked around the place. It looked like a rib shack. He didn't know that Nayru liked ribs.  
  
He ordered a full slab of ribs and was basically drooling over them when the arrived. As soon as he was going to dig in Nayru stopped him.  
  
"Link, do you have no manners? Are we pigs now, that we have to eat with our hands?" She questioned him. "Don't you eat ribs with your hands?" He asked her with a 'come on and let me eat already' look.  
  
"No, and could only hope that you do not as well. And if you do I do not think that I could stand to eat at the same table as you. Link hesitantly picked up his fork and knife and began to slowly cut his ribs. He cursed at her under his breath and one by one he shoved the fork into his mouth.  
  
They ate in utter silence, for when he began to talk Nayru silenced him and told him she had a headache and all she wanted to do was listen to nature. 'Yeah, clanking dishes and people munching on their food.'  
  
When they had both finished eating Link got a little smile on his face that said 'let's make some trouble'. He and Nayru headed for a bench outside the restaurant and decided to sit down for five minutes, because that was about all they had left.  
  
When they sat down Link put his little plan into action. He scooted closer to her and put his hand on her leg. "Oh, Link, I don't think that you should be doing that." She warned.  
  
He didn't listen and he moved it up further. She gave him threats and tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He quickly slipped his hand inside her pants and beneath her panties in one perfect motion. If you were sitting besides them on the bench you wouldn't even know what was going on. She protested in a silent way, not wanting to draw attention to them. He then plunged three of his fingers inside of her opening and she immediately stood up from the bench at gave him a quick slap.  
  
"WHAT IN GOD'S FUCKING NAME ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" She screamed in his ear, not caring about not wanting to draw attention anymore. "Nayru, at lover's lane you wanted me to do more than that." She blushed, but the look of pure anger never left her face.  
  
"I get it, you're all talk, but you're prude. Admit it." He said as he watched her try to retreat. Before she could run off her grabbed her hand and placed it on his belt. "You know you want it." He whispered into her ear. Shivers ran up her spine as she pulled her hand away and shook her head. She then turned her back on him and walked away.  
  
Once again, Link had to go out to lunch. The last three days though were going to be with the three trouble makers. All three of them had a knack for disruption.  
  
(A/N-I pretty fucking tired of writing about lunch and you're probably fucking tired about reading about lunch. So I'm going to do us all a favor by not bothering to write the last three. I'm just going to skip to the part where Link does his elimination thingy-ma-bob.)  
  
The seven girls were all lined up and literally shaking. Not one of them wanted to be eliminated. They dreaded the part where Link would eliminate somebody. Including Link, it was getting harder and harder to let one of his 'objects' go.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am going to eliminate. . .Nayru." He said.  
  
Nayru didn't say anything. She left the line, leaving a gap in the middle of it. She approached Link and gave him a quick kiss and walked away.  
  
Before she left the house she turned around to meet everyone staring at her. The last emotion Link saw in her eyes was one of sadness, true sadness. For right before she turned around a tear escaped her eye.  
  
Author's Note-I know this chapter was more serious than funny, but hey get over it. It took me three days to write this stupid chapter and after much trial and error I am finally posting it. Oh, I have happy news! On May 21 my boyfriend asked me out!!! Like any of you need to know that, but I am excited. His name is Alex ;). Please review because it seems like nobody hardly reviews anymore and that makes me sad. =(. Have a good week.  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	10. The Pool

Disclaimer-I do not own this god forsaken thing!  
  
**Author's Note**-Just shoot me why don't you. Just as soon as I have a boyfriend I dump him because I decided that I don't want one. So yea, that's my life. ::applause::. Here's next chapter, try to enjoy it. And most defiantly review!!! I also wanted to apologize to Nina who has been trying to find out what happens, I'm so sorry. I have a good excuse, first the thing with the laptop, then when I thought my Dad could scan the disks he just HAD to go to the hospital to get an emergency surgery, so yeah.  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTE**-Bash my head against a wall why don't you. Obviously this story was not completed by June 1. I will update as frequently as possible. At least I'm getting somewhere, okay? So yea, shoot me.  
  
Here is the first chapter of the four that I'm posting today. They will all be up between now and midnight. So enjoy.  
  
**Twisted Romance  
**  
By: _Unknown Saiyan_  
  
**Chapter 10:** The Pool  
  
The remaining contestants are as follows:  
  
Din, Farore, Malon, Ruto, Saria, and Zelda. (Just incase you needed a refresher.)  
  
The six girls squealed with excitement. They were just so ecstatic about tonight. They all felt like a million dollars, even though they were worth ten dollars max, for all six of them.  
  
All six of the girls had revealing bathing suites on. They all bitched at one another how one was sluty and how the other made so and so look like a wench. But, that was until Link got there. They all stopped their arguing and played the part of innocent little angles, it was getting competitive. Survival of the fittest.  
  
Link took his sweet time in checking all of the girls out. He did quite a thorough job at it too, might I add.  
  
Din was very tall and slender, and her hair cascaded down her slim, fit back. Link was drooling over her. She had the body of a super model. Her bust wasn't too large but not entirely small. He thought she had one of the cutest asses he's ever seen. He smirked when he remembered that he had, in fact, fucked the goddess. He could hardly remember it, though. It was dark in the room and it was over in about three minutes. It was like, I need my release and that's all I want from you. Oh, he wasn't done with her. He would defiantly take her for another 'test ride'.  
  
Farore was next. Her bathing suite showed almost her entire ass, it was as if she was wearing a thong. Link was slightly aroused by this, but he remembered to play it smooth because he wanted to get more than just one girl' pants tonight. Farore had the average body of a teenage hottie, that was a baby prostitute at the public high school. He remembered what she did to him that night at the restaurant. She made him so God damn horny he wanted to shit in his pants. She had the attitude of a porn star, he liked that about her.  
  
Malon, what wasn't hot about her? When a guy had a sex dream she was the girl in the dream. She was very forward, but very picky with choosing her men. She played guys, but Link knew that she was totally obsessed with him. She had an extremely large rack. Her nipples slightly pierced the material of her swim suite. She defiantly had the best of a lot of girls there. She had the best boobs, ass, hips, and legs Link had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Ruto was once again naked. But, she always walked around naked. She had no nipples and God Link didn't know what to think of her body. It was quite different than what Link was used to looking at in his magazines . . . oops, let that one slip . . . Out of curiosity he wondered if female Zoras were capable of doing other 'pleasurable' things. He didn't know.  
  
Saria, now he could go on forever about every thing she 'didn't have'. She didn't have boobs. Her body looked like a seven year old girls. Link couldn't look at her any longer and turned to look at Zelda.  
  
Zelda was just the perfectionist. She was the typical 'hit and run' type girl. She was pretty average with her body. The only difference between her and preps was that she was a hoe. Kinda. When in the right mood she would totally ride you like you were some wild mare. Okay, calm down Link. He felt excited remembering the time when they were fifteen when they fucked each other after a party. It was her first time. Hehe. . . Ever since then she gave it to him every day for a month. She was really wild. . .  
  
"Ladies, shall we continue?" Link asked them as Zelda took his arm that he had offered her. The other girls made faces at her when her back was turned. Link glanced at the clock which read 11:06. 'Good, I have until 3:00 to get as much action as I can.' He thought with a smirk.  
  
Everyone immediately gathered around the hot tub, which could, ironically, fit seven. The girls battled for the two spots next to Link. The two victors smirked and slyly slid into the tub. Malon and Saria both sat besides Link as the other girls slumped in and crossed their arms.  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE**- This is a **WARNING**. You may not want to continue on because there are some very limey substances next and lemons so do not read on if you are offended by this sort of stuff. There, you have been warned so don't come crying to me if you were 'disturbed'.  
  
Malon loved this, she knew what she was going to do and she knew it would drive Link mad. The other girls quickly forgot about being mad about not being able to sit by Link. They soon began to gossip about the latest random shit. When Malon noticed that no one was paying any attention to Link she made her move.  
  
She placed her hand on Link's upper thigh, implying what she was up to. She immediately received the reaction from Link when he looked at her with surprise. She smirked. 'I have you right were I want you, Link.' She thought. 'Fifteen minutes after the round started and I'm already have some action coming my way.' Link thought as he grabbed Malon's hand and placed it by the elastic of his trunks.  
  
She smiled evilly, but pulled her hand away. She was going to make him play her little game first. She grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her right breast. His eyes when double their size and he roughly massaged it. He was glad that she was sitting low enough so that no one could tell what he was doing. It would be impossible to see under the water because there were bubbles everywhere.  
  
Malon grabbed his hand and pulled it away. She smiled at him and shook her head 'no'. She then rubbed her hand up and down his inner thigh and he stiffened. He suppressed a moan and just as he was getting ready to grab her and ravish her she pulled away yet again. His breathing was heavy and he clearly had an erection when she brushed her hand over his area. She mouthed the word 'O' and smiled like the devil.  
  
She then exited the hot tub and informed everyone that she needed to use the restroom and left, giving a small wink to Link.  
  
'Damn, her. I'm so damn horny now. Let's play her little game.' Link thought with a smirk as he too left the hot tub.  
  
He turned the corner to be pulled into a kiss by Malon. She pushed him into a dressing room and began to move her hands across his body. She didn't wait now, now she had him. But, she didn't want him to tire of her. So she was going to give him a little something that was going to make sure he came back for more. She pulled down his trunks and let them stay bunched up at his ankles. Before Link could realize what was going on he saw Malon kneeling on the floor, followed by the familiar feeling of. . .  
  
"Ooo, Malon . . ." He cried as he held the back of her head. He was almost there, his climax was near. Malon rubbed her hands up and down the insides of his thighs as she roughly sucked on his throbbing shaft. He climaxed and Malon left him in the dressing room to catch his breath.  
  
They were only gone ten minutes so no one suspected anything. Two minutes later Link returned. He and Malon were throwing 'friendly' glances at one another. But now, they were sitting across from one another. Saria and Farore were sitting next to him.  
  
The night went by very quickly for Link. Before he knew it there was only ten minutes left. 'Got head from Malon, screwed Farore, made out with Din, touched Ruto, ate out Zelda, and avoided Saria.' He thought to himself. When it came time to do stuff with Saria, he couldn't. He would have felt disgusted because every time he went to touch her all he saw was a seven year old. He couldn't mess with that. (AN-Sorry all you Saria fans. Don't worry, I have a Link and Saria story coming next. It's called Slave of the Forest. Keep your eye out for it because as soon as I finish A Fairy's Tale that one will be out there.)  
  
So he had come to his decision, which he by no means liked. He was going to eliminate Saria. He really liked her personality and all and he had been best friends with her ever since childhood. The thing was, he grew up and she didn't. He felt really bad about this, but he figured he couldn't lie to her and himself by keeping her in the contest.  
  
He made his announcement and everybody squealed with excitement that they had not been eliminated, all except Saria. Before she left he let her know that when this whole contest was over that he and she would remain good friends like the old days. She nodded her head and he wiped a tear away from her small cheek.  
  
He felt bad about his decision. But soon forgot about it because there were screaming girls a foot away from his ear.  
  
**Author's Note**-Alrighty, next chapter is bound to be up in a few hours. Depends on when my Mom lets me back down here.  
  
**Unknown Saiyan**  
  
P.S. Once again thank you Nina! ::Blows kisses::


	11. The Arcade

Author's Note- Hey another chapter for today! I'm afraid I can't get the other ones up until later tonight around midnight or so, but that is because I have to go out. Here is another chapter to keep you in your seats until late tonight. And if you can't stay up late and wait for them, just read them tomorrow because they will be there! This is a short chapter because I have ten minutes to write it before I leave!  
  
P.S. Where have all my reviewers gone? Come back to me I beg you!!!  
  
Twisted Romance  
  
By: Unknown Saiyan  
  
Chapter 11: The Arcade  
  
The remaining contestants are as follows:  
  
Din, Farore, Malon, Ruto, and Zelda.  
  
The five girls eagerly awaited for Link to make his appearance, but then again weren't they always? They were not too happy about their environment; it was dark, sweaty, and overall nasty.  
  
Malon was the only one who was really into arcade games, followed by Farore, who would only get into them when she had nothing better to do. Din was indifferent about it, she couldn't care more or less about them. Ruto claimed they gave her a headache, and Zelda refused to even touch them because countless peoples 'dirty' hands have touched the machines.  
  
It was 9:05 and the five girls were starting to get impatient with Link, so they all started taking out their anger on one another.  
  
"So, Ruto, I heard that you and some other Zora had 'fun' last night." Zelda commented.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about. I was at home last night," Ruto said crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I suppose that he was at home with you,"  
  
Just before she could launch herself at the blond Princess, Link had arrived. All of the girls gave him their own 'warm and friendly' greeting. He wasn't here to get some action. He was here to play video games. He needed a break from all of their seductive ways.  
  
He and Malon were all over the video games, and nobody could pry Farore off of the Dance Dance Revolution game (AN-I love that game!!). Ruto was downing a bottle of aspirin, and Zelda was constantly applying more anti- bacterial hand lotion.  
  
Everyone had played a game with Link, yes even Zelda who is currently in the bathroom washing her hands, except Ruto. Now everyone was on her case about how she had to play one game with Link. She finally agreed and Link picked her least favorite game, Jurassic Park.  
  
Ruto hesitantly sat down onto the two person bench and grabbed a controller. In the middle of the game her headache got really bad and she passed out on the bench. Everyone was really worried about her so they called for an ambulance. They all followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for a doctor to talk to them.  
  
"Great, Ruto ruined the round!" Zelda screeched.  
  
"You guys were the ones who forced her into playing a game, even though she warned you she wasn't feeling too good," Link said. He apparently got Zelda to shut her mouth for she didn't say anything else for a good ten minutes.  
  
The doctor finally came out and gave the four girls and Link the news. He told them she went into a coma and they didn't know how long she would be in it. (AN-I know it doesn't make sense that she went into a coma, but hey this fic is crazy!)  
  
Link decided that he would just eliminate Ruto under the conditions she seemed to be in. Everyone agreed that that was the best way to go.  
  
Ruto came out of a coma twenty five years later, she then married a fellow Zora and had two children. She didn't even remember who Link was when he and XXX (AN-The winner of our contest) went to visit her.  
  
This misfortunate situation ended this round. What will the next round bring?!  
  
Author's Note- Expect another chapter around midnight, central time zone people.  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	12. Sushi Bar

**Author's Note**-Hello, 11:40 p.m. and the only reason I'm writing now is because I promised chapters 10-13 to be up today, and it is still today. I know that the last chapter was messed up, but I had ten minutes to write it and I really don't care if it was messed up because this story is 'twisted'. So enjoy the twistedness of the next chapter.  
  
**Twisted Romance  
**  
By: **Unknown Saiyan**  
  
**Chapter 12**: Sushi Bar  
  
The remaining contestants are as follows:  
  
Din, Farore, Malon, and Zelda.  
  
(**AN**-It's getting harder and harder to choose who gets booted every chapter! It's like I'm under intense pressure!)  
  
Once again the four contestants are waiting patiently for Link to arrive. This time they were going to a sushi bar. Zelda was thrilled, she loved sushi. She claimed she could eat it everyday for the rest of her life and not get tired of it. Malon has never had sushi before and wasn't looking forward to trying it. She knew she would get pressured into eating it somehow. Din and Farore didn't express any emotion towards sushi, so I suppose I'll leave it at that.  
  
When Link arrived it became tradition that all of the girls approached him and smothered him with their 'inviting' greetings. He was looking forward to the next round, he really wanted to go clubbing bad. If only he could feel their bodies grinding against his-  
  
"Link? Are you okay? You kind of spaced out on us. . ." Zelda asked, clearly concerned over his daydream state.  
  
He nodded and told the four girls to follow him to the bar. They all agreed and Malon took his arm. Zelda bumped Farore out of the way for his other arm. They exchanged their dirty glares and continued to the bar. Once again there was an argument about who gets to sit next to Link.  
  
Din offered not to sit next to him. Link liked that about her, so easy going and all. . .  
  
Zelda of course got her way and sat next to the handsome boy, Farore and Malon had a game of rock paper scissors, which Malon won to Farore's dismay.  
  
For once, all five of them had a half-way civilized conversation without anyone making stupid or sarcastic remarks. . .For the first fifteen minutes. Actually it would have all been fine, but Zelda, being the bossy Princess she was, was the one to turn the conversation into a war of words.  
  
She began criticizing the other three girls and crowned herself the best over-all woman in a thousand mile radius. That was one major turn off, she always had to have her way and she always had to be better than everyone else.  
  
When she was younger she had the best personality around, but now she was good enough for the trash with the attitude she had now. Link didn't know what caused her to be this way, but he didn't like it.  
  
About halfway through their all-sushi meal the restaurant started the karaoke. "Oo, Link can we do karaoke, please?" Malon begged. He chuckled, "Knock yourself out."  
  
Malon squealed with excitement as she dragged Farore up with her. "Malon, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not doing it by myself!"  
  
She shoved a microphone into Farore's hand and picked a song for the two of them to sing. She picked 'Tomorrow' in that annoying movie Annie. (**AN**-I don't own that stuff either.)  
  
They both sang it, completely out of tune and pitch. But nobody really cared because didn't everyone who tried karaoke suck? After the song was over Zelda marched up onto the stage and snatched the microphone from Malon. She wanted the spotlight. She sung an annoying Britney Spears song (**AN**-Don't own that, or any other song/person I add in here!!). She made it clearly obvious that she COULD NOT sing.  
  
After the three girls left the stage they found Link and Din getting in a very 'comfortable' position. They quickly pulled apart when they noticed the three girls hovering over them. "Din, why didn't you perform on the karaoke?" Zelda asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well. . .I, um. . .," She was cut off as she was pulled out of her chair and pushed in the direction of the stage.  
  
She took a small step back towards the bar but quickly stopped after seeing Zelda, Farore, and Malon's death glares.  
  
Link noticed her being uncomfortable and quickly butted in.  
  
"Do it for me, Din?" He asked as a smiled tugged on the corners of her lips.  
  
She mouthed the word 'okay' and slowly made her way up on the stage. She whispered her selection to the karaoke guy and gently took the microphone into her gentle grasp.  
  
Link and the other girls looked on in interest as the music started to play. In a moment it became clear that she was about to sing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.  
  
As soon as she sang the first line, her beautiful voice filled the room gaining the attention of everyone who could her it.  
  
Everyone watched in wonder and amazement as she beautifully sang it with so much emotion and passion. Everyone felt the mood of the song and a few moody women in the restaurant began to silently cry. After she finished her little song the entire restaurant was dead silent.  
  
The only noise heard was descending footsteps from the stage. She sat back down at the bar and the restaurant became alive again. Link stared at her gaping. She blushed and the three girls turned green with jealousy.  
  
"Din, that was amazing," Link said after he could finally form a word.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
  
The night went by slowly and Link was having a hard time trying to think of who to eliminate, he liked all of them in different ways.  
  
Din, was the girl any man would spend the rest of his life with. Her personality was that of a true goddess, which she was. He was still surprised that she had given herself over to him so willingly that one night at Lover's Lane, and at the pool he had a mini make-out session with her. But, she told him to stop after five minutes. She seemed ashamed of something, but Link didn't know what of.  
  
Farore was flat out hot. Next to Din she was a good two heads shorter than her. She was very seductive and was wild with sex, just the way he liked it.  
  
Malon had an awesome personality. She was always smiling and was extremely fun to be around. Link was extremely fond of her boobs. They were so large, he could just imagine himself sliding-  
  
"Excuse me Sir,"  
  
He was interrupted, damn the person who dare disturb his sexual thoughts.  
  
He turned to meet the waitress behind the bar handing him the bill.  
  
He handed her his card and continued his train of thought.  
  
Zelda, he didn't know what to think of her. He was really turned off by her attitude lately and he didn't exactly enjoy her demanding that he 'eat her out' at the pool. He had come to his decision.  
  
He broke the news at an un-expecting moment and Zelda seemed to be in a state of shock. In a minute she was on top of Link attempting to scratch his eyes out. Farore, Din, and Malon pried her off of him and told her to get lost. She left them promising that this wouldn't be the last that they heard from her. Link didn't care at the moment and just wanted to go the sleep. The sooner tomorrow came the better. He'd be in the club with these three girls having the time of his life. . .  
  
**Author's Note**- Right now, at the present moment I am sitting at my computer writing the next chapter. I will post it as soon as I am finished with it, about a half hour or so. Review this chapter and enjoy the next!!  
  
**Unknown Saiyan**


	13. The Night Is Young

**Author's Note**-This is the last chapter in my four chapter marathon! Chapter 14 should be up in a week. Hey, I think I saved this story by adding four chapters in a day and one hour. I shall no keep you any longer so please read and review!  
  
**WARNING-**I'm not sure how into detail this is going to get, but I am warning you there is lime in this chapter and I think I'll throw in a lemon. Not sure yet. So don't read it easily offended yadi yadi yada. . . .Don't come crying to me if you were 'disturbed'.  
  
**Twisted Romance  
**  
By: **Unknown Saiyan**  
  
**Chapter 13**: The Night is Young  
  
The remaining contestants are as follows:  
  
Din, Farore, and Malon. We're closing in here people!  
  
Din, Faore, and Malon were all ten minutes early and stood near each other just out side the club.  
  
Malon was wearing a tank top the exposed the upper half of her breasts. The tank top could pass as very covering lingerie. She had a tight, black mini skirt on that was extremely short, so short you could almost see the bottom half of her ass!!! She topped it off with her hooked boots that went up to her knees. She let her hair down and it reached her mid-back. Her make-up was very heavy and she smelled like a prostitute. If someone looked at her for ten seconds they could tell that she was up to no good.  
  
Farore had a hot pink tube tope on that exposed her flat stomach. She was very tan and her skin had a warm glow to it. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had on short shorts and platform flip flops. She looked like a girl who wanted some fun, but who wasn't going to go to the ends of the Earth just to get laid tonight.  
  
Din looked very simple, but at the same time elegant. She had a pretty black dress on the showed her back but covered her front parts up well. Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail that was very neat and it touched the back end of her knees. Link loved her hair, it was so long and beautiful and the most dazzling color brown he had ever seen, so dark and luscious. Her make-up was not overdone but it highlighted her facial features. She wore dress shoes that looked fit to be worn to a King's coronation ceremony.  
  
The three girls took their time looking over one another. Malon and Farore became quite fond of each other and Din would often hear them talking about her behind her back. She didn't care though. If they wanted to become friends and talk about her she couldn't care less, not when she knew her Link was to be here. . .  
  
Just as the clock outside began to strike ten Link stepped out of a black limo. He looked so drop-dead gorgeous that all three of the girls found themselves swimming in a puddle of their own drool. When he approached them he kissed their hands and led them into the club. Their ears were greeted by loud music and their eyes with people having 'fun'. They were all so excited to be here and they knew what was to come.  
  
Four hours of fun with Link. This was something that they had all been dreaming of since day one. Hehehe, now it was time for them all to test their little plans that they had devised the night before. At first, all four of them hit the dance floor. Link was enjoying the three girls' presence immensely. They all got into the dancing and were all over him. It became survival of the fittest and it was as if they were trying to get each other away from him, if that made sense at all.  
  
All he knew that he was in heaven dancing with the three girls. The three girls started to become annoyed with one another and they all agreed that since there were four hours in the round that they should all get one hour to dance 'alone' with Link and the last hour they could all sit down and have some coffee.  
  
Since once again they were arguing about who got to go first, they decided to go alphabetically, which meant Din was up first.  
  
As soon as the two girls left the dance floor the club turned the mood by putting on a slow song, which they hardly ever did. Link wrapped his arms around Din's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. Lucky for Link he was very tall, because if he had been any shorter, Din would have been taller than him. She was very tall, coming up to the tip of Link's nose, but then again Link was 6'2" so that meant she was at lest 6 ft. tall. They danced passionately ravishing the knowledge that they were in each other's warm embrace. Just as they were getting bored with the slow paced song the club let the wild and fast music take over again.  
  
Din began to like the idea of 'dancing' with Link and crawled out of her usually shy shell. She would not be the one to start something like this but she was going to be bold and take a step in a new direction. She wrapped an arm around Link's neck and the other ran through his hair. She planted her lips onto his and began to slide herself on the upper half of his right thigh. Link reacted to this in a way that he did not want to be so obvious. He immediately went hard and she continued her little 'grinding' game. She kissed him passionately on the lips again and this time they stopped dancing all together as Link grabbed her head and pulled her in for more just as she was going to pull away.  
  
"Shall we?" Link asked suggestively as Din nodded her head. He lead her off the dance floor to find a back room somewhere. To his dismay this club didn't have any so he resorted to the next room he saw.  
  
"Link, not in the janitor's closet. . ." Din said, but it was too late. She found herself pressed up against the wall in the janitor's closet. She didn't care anymore though when she was hit with a wretched emotion –lust-- . She passionately kissed him back and her hands moved up and down his well built chest. She unconsciously pulled at the belt of his pants and he smirked.  
  
He undid his belt and pushed down his pants, bringing his boxers with them. He hastily lifted her skirt and to his surprise found that she was not wearing any panties.  
  
"Planned this, did we?" He asked as he swiftly thrust himself into her.  
  
She gripped his broad shoulders and let out a long moan. "I've never done this standing up, pressed against a wall, in a janitor's closet before," Din said as she planted kisses on his jaw.  
  
"Next time, Din, I promise you it will be somewhere more convenient," Link said as Din felt a smile force itself on her lips.  
  
"And I promise you, Link, that next time it will be a thousand times better."  
  
He got excited at her words and he began to move himself in and out of her. . .  
  
He was nearing his climax when he noticed the door knob turning. He quickly pulled Din down and they were luckily behind a very large cabinet.  
  
He was too near to his climax now to stop so he kept going. The janitor entered the room and was humming an unfamiliar tune as he gathered supplies for cleaning a bathroom. Link didn't care that the janitor was a mere five feet away from him and the goddess he continued his thrusting movements, but very quietly. Both he and Din had a very hard time suppressing their moans and screams of pleasure.  
  
The janitor quickly left the room, and Din let out a very long, load moan. Finally he achieved his climax. He embraced Din and waited in the closet with her until he could catch his breathe. After he had done so he and Din left the room. Link looked at his watch and it read 12:15.  
  
"Oops, it looks like we are fifteen minutes into Farore's turn," Link said as Din blushed a shade darker than Link thought possible.  
  
Before she knew it Link was gone again and she was left there alone in the midst of dancing wackos.  
  
**Author's Note**-I'll let you suffer!!! Bwahahahaha, I decided to make this contest two chapters long, double the fun! See you in a week and my brother is getting surgery tomorrow and he is only 1 years old. . .I feel so bad for the poor guy. Anyways I'll update in a week or so. . .  
  
**Unknown Saiyan**


	14. The night goes on

Author's Note-BWAHAHAHA!!! I am back with the remainder of round 8!! Wow it's getting close. So I thought I should apologize in advanced because it is like HELL trying to type with these nails. I just got them done on Monday and I'm not taking them off until Sunday, hmnp!!! So there might be some spelling/grammar errors that would normally NOT be there, but thanks to these frekin' nails there might be. Read and review and make me a happy girl! =)  
  
WARNING-Not much citrus in this chapter, I decided to let you SUFFER!!!! Ain't I a stinker? I decided to wait for some SERIOUS citrus in the later chapters when it's down to our last two contestants!!!! Hehehe . .  
  
Twisted Romance  
  
By: Unknown Saiyan  
  
OOO  
  
Chapter 14: The night goes on  
  
OOO  
  
The remaining contestants are as follows:  
  
Din, Farore, and Malon. You should know this people!!! LOL.  
  
Link had his focus set on yet another girl, Farore. Luckily for Link he already knew who he was going to eliminate, so he didn't have to worry about anything, right? She spotted him and immediately walked up to him.  
  
He smiled at her but all he received was an angry face.  
  
"Where have you been? It's been my turn for twenty minutes already!"  
  
"Bathroom," He said unsure.  
  
"Oh, well in that case. . ." She said as she pulled him onto the dance floor and immediately got her 'groove' on. Link wasn't too fond of her idea of 'fun', she had a different style than Din and Link wasn't too sure that he liked it.  
  
She continued to advance upon him, but she wasn't receiving the reaction that she wanted from him. This was going nowhere and Link was about the fall asleep. He took matters into his own hands and just stopped dancing altogether. Farore looked at him with a confused expression on her face. He didn't care that they were in the middle of the dancing floor, he didn't care that there were a ton of people surrounding them, and he sure as hell didn't care what they thought about him. With that he grabbed Farore and kissed her passionately.  
  
The entire time he had been making out with her on the dance floor he had forgotten that he was actually making out with her. How embarrassing. . .  
  
She had a short turn because of Link and Din's little rendezvous in the closet. Soon Link saw that his time with her was up, and he could finally have a turn with Malon. He left Farore and went to look for Malon. He sort of blew her off because he didn't even say anything to her when he left.  
  
He searched and searched for her and then he saw her. She was sitting on a couch all by herself. Well, that's what she thought. Link noticed some guys looking at her from a distance. He'd show them . . .  
  
He walked over to her on the couch and sat down next to her. "Oh, hey, Link! Do you wanna dance?" She asked. "Nah, I think I've done enough dancing for the night." He replied. He gave her a suggestive smirk and she smiled.  
  
He kissed her neck greedily as she protested. "Link, not here. . ."  
  
He didn't listen. He glanced to where those guys were earlier to find them giving him 'the death' glare. Link was expecting to hear Malon complain again when he moved his head lower. He paused . . . nothing.  
  
He looked up at her into her sparkling eyes to find her smiling. He wanted her . . .  
  
An hour later he found himself as satisfied as anyone could ever be in their entire life of living. He had taken his sweet time with Malon and he went over thirty minuets with her, not that he cared though . . .  
  
By the time everyone was together it was time to leave. Link had made up his decision a long time ago so there wasn't any pressure. . .  
  
"I decided to eliminate, you, Farore. , ." He trailed off. What was she going to do? Scream, die, attack him, he didn't know?  
  
"Fine, but keep in mind Link that I honestly don't care about you or any of this bullshit. I have a guy waiting for me back at home." She stuck out her tongue at her just as Malon jumped her.  
  
"Don't you DARE ever say that about Link again!!" She was attempting to rip out her spine, but Link and Din were trying to prevent that. They were holding her back as she said, "I bet the only reason you have a guy back at home is so that you can go have a little pity fuck, am I right?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Farore burst into tears and left the building. "Yahoo!! The bitch is gone!!!" Malon cheered ass Link and Din gaped at her.  
  
Author's Note-READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU IN APPROX. ONE WEEK!!!  
  
Unknown Saiyan 


	15. Din goes to Breakfast

**Author's Note**-Just incase you didn't get my e-mail yet there was a **mistake** that I had made that was **_CRITICAL_**!!! _Go to my bio to see my REAL e-mail address_. The e-mail I sent to the people who have me on their favorite author's list explains it more thoroughly. If you want to be added to my mailing list just add me to your favorite author's list. I will be doing some neat stuff with this in the near future!!! This chapter is short and crappy so bear with me because I'm dealing with allergies!!!

* * *

Chapter 16 is going to be posted tonight so that way you can read it tomorrow. It's my way of saying sorry for the crappy chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Din goes to breakfast  
  
"Only three more rounds and then this whole thing will be over. I can't wait. I seriously hope that Link chooses me." Din said as she twisted her hair into a bun. She looked at the clock which read 5:18 AM. "Why did they have to make a round where we go out to breakfast? I had better leave if I want to make it to the café in time." She said as she walked out of her house.

OOO

Link waited patiently for Din to arrive for their supposed to be happy breakfast, which it wasn't going to be for him. He was extremely bad at getting up in the morning. He usually slept in until mid-afternoon. This was just unreal for him. He wanted to get it over with so that he could go back home and go to sleep. Also, whenever somebody came into the café there was this annoying little bell that would chime, Link wanted to kill it so badly.  
  
'Chime'  
  
There it was again. But this time, he saw Din enter the café. He forgot that he heard the bell and immediately walked over to her. He wondered how she could look so beautiful at 6:00 in the morning. _She's trying too hard. _He thought.  
  
"Good morning Link. How are you?" Din asked as Link offered her his arm. She took it without hesitation and Link led her back to the table he was previously sitting at. He pulled a chair out as she sat down and he pushed it back in. "Thank you." She said. He nodded for a response and took his seat across from her.  
  
"Since we are at a café, won't you have something to eat?" Link asked as he handed her a menu. She took the menu from out of his hands and skimmed through it. "I know what I want to order." She said. Link motioned for the waiter and he came over to their table. "May I help you, Monsieur?" The waiter asked. "Yes, I would like the double stack of blueberry pancakes, and a glass of orange juice."  
  
"Would you prefer ham, sausage, or hash browns for your side dish?"  
  
"Ham."  
  
"And you mademoiselle?"  
  
"Same." She said as she smiled at Link.  
  
The waiter closed his little notebook and made his way to the kitchen. "This is a really nice café, usually you have to order your stuff at a counter." Din said.  
  
Link and Din had breakfast without one of them saying much, but Link found that better because he was about to fall asleep. Eight o'clock came by quickly and they said their goodbyes. Tomorrow Link would have breakfast with Malon.

* * *

**Author's Note**-I told you it was short and crappy, the next chapter is too. But chapter 17 gets a little citrus flavoring, so you'll enjoy that, hehehehe. Don't tell me in a review that this was crappy and short because I already know. =( Sorry guys. 

**Unknown Saiyan**


	16. Morning glory

**Author's Note**-I apologize for not having this chapter up yesterday, but my internet was down.

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Morning Glory  
  
"Shit." Link said as he reached for a pillow. He then sat on his bed for a minute and got up to go into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and gave himself a look that said 'you look like shit'. Link stripped down to his birthday suit and stepped into an ice cold shower. "There, that took care of it." Link said as he suddenly felt _normal _again. 

OOO  
  
Malon hit the snooze button for the sixth time this morning. "I don't wanna get up." She mumbled to herself. She quickly changed her mind when she opened her eyes and saw that it was 5:45. "Damn it, I'm supposed to meet Link at 6:00 for breakfast." She slowly sat up from bed and slipped her feet into her slippers.  
  
When she stood up from the bed she tightened the belt around her robe unconsciously and went to go take care of her morning business. Now that she was awake she scurried to put on her makeup and do her hair. She knew she was going to be late.........

OOO  
  
Link had been sitting at the table for two for the last forty-five minutes now. _Where is she?_ He thought. As if signaled Malon came walking into the little breakfast restaurant and began to walk towards Link. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, you see, I'm not a morning person." She explained as she sat down.  
  
"It's okay; I was just starting to wonder if you were going to come at all." Link said as he smiled at her.  
  
Link slowly put his hand on top of Malon's hand that was resting on the table. Malon entwined her fingers with his to let him know that she didn't mind him holding her hand. "I don't understand why there had to be a round that started at six in the morning." Malon said.  
  
"I know, to tell you the truth, if someone tried to wake me up at this hour I'd probably tell them to fuck off." Link said. "The only reason I got out of bed this early was so that I could see your beautiful smile."  
  
Malon blushed. Whenever she was with Link he always made her feel so special. Just before she told herself that this was the perfect moment she remembered that she was in a war a war with that goddess Din. Malon immediately felt shy and dumb, how could she compare with a goddess?  
  
"What's wrong, Malon?"  
  
"I was just thinking........."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about how terrible it would be if I were to loose to that _wench_ Din."  
  
Link stiffened a little bit. One of Malon's faults was her mouth. If she had something to say she would let the whole world know, whether it was nice or the meanest, foulest thing on the Earth. But then again she had a lot of good qualities to make up for her bad ones.  
  
Link leaned forward on his chair. Malon shifted her position, she was uncomfortable. Link would make sure he took care of that. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he saw her with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Kiss me again, Link." Malon said.  
  
Link immediately obeyed and leaned in for another, more passionate kiss. They had both forgotten that they were sitting in the middle of a restaurant that wasn't exactly empty. Everyone's eyes were upon the couple, and then all of a sudden they both had the feeling that they were being watched. They both pulled away, their breath more heavy than it had been a second ago.  
  
"Fuck breakfast, Link. Let's go back to my place." Malon said.  
  
No matter how much Link wanted to do that right now, he couldn't. "Malon, you know that I would go back with you in a second. But, in the rule book it said that for this round we could not leave the restaurant before 8:00. And after 8:00 we are supposed to depart. If someone saw us, you would be instantly thrown out of the contest, leaving me with Din." Link said.  
  
"I understand." Malon said. A smirk forced itself upon her lips; she had a plan. Link noticed her expression and knew that she was up to no good. Malon stood up from the table and offered her hand to Link. "Malon, we are not going anywhere. I do not want you disqualified."  
  
"We're not going anywhere. We're moving to a booth." She said. Link took her hand and they walked over to a booth. Link sat on one side and Malon the other.  
  
_I wonder what she's up to._ Link thought.  
  
Before Malon made her move, she thought it would be better if they ate first. They ordered their breakfast and downed it. _Hehehehe, wait until he finds out what I'm gonna do to him........._ Malon thought.  
  
Malon slipped her foot out of her dress shoe and slipped it in between Link's legs. When Link discovered the presence of Malon's foot he looked at her with an expression that said 'not in the restaurant'. She didn't take his warning and slightly wiggled her toes. While she was smiling like the devil Link Jr. was wanting some attention........._bad_.  
  
After teasing him Malon began to get serious and moved her foot in ways that made Link start to loose control. Link drew in a quick breath as her little foot movements became increasingly arousing.  
  
"What's the matter, Link? Are you feeling alright?" She said with a smirk.  
  
Link couldn't respond to her teasing question, he was trying not to loose control in the restaurant. A moment later, when Link was starting to get hit with mini waves of pleasure, the waiter approached the table.  
  
Link mouthed the word 'stop' to Malon, but she didn't listen. She only smirked at him and mouthed 'make me'. Link clutched onto his knife.  
  
"Would you care for some dessert?" The waiter said.  
  
"Link, what would you like for dessert?" Malon asked him. She smiled like the devil, she knew he was gonna loose it.  
  
_Like the devil she is._ Link thought. _I'll have to get her back soon._  
  
Link was trying to respond to the waiter's question, but due to the state he was in he was finding it rather _difficult._ "I.........I'll........................t- take........."  
  
Malon quickened the movements of her foot and Link sucked in a breath. The waiter gave him a questioning look, but didn't suspect anything _physical_ going on under the table.  
  
This caused Link to go into orgasm and he tried to respond to the waited yet again. "the chocolate........." between every word that came out of his mouth a gasp was slightly heard. Link looked at Malon with pleading eyes.  
  
"He wants the chocolate mousse cake." Malon said. She figured she'd save him the embarrassment of the waiter finding out that he was in the middle of an orgasm.  
  
"And you miss?"  
  
"Same." She said as she looked over at Link, who was having trouble breathing.  
  
The waiter walked away and Link immediately lost him composure. He didn't care anymore if the look on his face said 'I am having an orgasm'. Malon was laughing so hard at watching him try to contain himself. He couldn't do it and a masculine moan escaped his lips right before he had his release. He sighed and leaned back into the booth. "You are the devil." He said to Malon. She smirked. "But then again, my dear, you must remember that I am more evil than the devil." He said as his foot slipped between Malon's skirt.........

OOO  
  
They walked out of the restaurant together laughing like children. Link loved spending time with Malon, she was fun and everything else you could imagine.  
  
"I had a wonderful time." Malon said.  
  
"Me too, I have to admit, I don't think I've ever had an orgasm sitting in a booth at a restaurant while a waiter was asking 'what do you want?'" Link said. Malon giggled. "See you tomorrow, Link" She said as she kissed him briefly and turned to walk away.  
  
**Author's Note**-Eep, I didn't think that I was going to add citrus to this chapter. It just appeared, you can thank me later, hehehehe. Next chapter the 'torture' begins. I have sad news; this story only has four chapters left. Only four!!!! Oh well, it's closing in people. **Whose gonna win?!?!?! **

**Unknown Saiyan**


	17. Torture

**Author's Note**-People, the inevitable had happened to me!!! Right before I was going to post this chapter my computer had a melt down!!! For those slower, it crashed. This prevented me from being able to update for quite some time. I apologize and now I will once again continue my story. Instead of four more chapters I decided to make it three by making the next two longer. This chapter isn't very long at all, but the next two will be longer. Once again I apologize and hopefully I'll get my stories up and going again.

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Torture

This was it, the last round of the contest. Both Din and Malon were nervously waiting for the limo to stop. Neither one of them had no idea of where they were going or what the round was about. They figured they would just find out when they get there.

OOO

The limo came to a slow stop and the door was opened by the driver. Both Din and Malon stepped out of the limo with their evening gowns on. They examined their surroundings and found themselves standing outside of a luxury hotel. As soon as they were asked to go to the front desk they knew what they were in for.

They approached the desk and the personnel immediately acknowledged them. "You must be Din and Malon?" The woman asked. They nodded their heads. The woman handed them a card key. "Okay, what you want to do is take the elevator to the top floor, which is floor number 20, and go to room 2666." Din took the card key from the woman's hands and thanked her.

The two stepped into the elevator, which had no one else in it. Once the doors closed Din spoke to Malon.

"I suggest you keep away from Link tonight. He's mine and I will do anything it takes to have you removed if you present competition." Malon looked into Din's eyes. Din looked away after a moment after she saw no trace of fear.

"Keep in mind that I _am_ a goddess and I have the powers of the gods on my side." The elevator door opened and Din stepped out as Malon followed closely behind.

After they found the room Din slipped the key card into the slot and waited for the green flash. After doing so, she turned the door knob and entered the room.

It was the biggest suite Malon or Din had ever seen. There was a dinning room, a kitchenette, and even a grand piano. Towards the back of the massive room stood to giant double doors. After exploring the suite both Malon and Din made their way to the doors. After they opened them they saw Link and Nayru standing in the room.

"Link, do you know what's going on here?" Malon asked. "No, I'm in the dark to." He said. "I'll tell you what's going on." Nayru said. She pulled something out of a pocket and displayed a blindfold. She walked up to Link and tied it around his eyes.

"You two will try to seduce Link in any way you can think of. Only here's the catch, he won't know which one you two are because he is blindfolded. Also, you two can't talk. The only other rule is no violence." Nayru said.

"What?" Din asked.

"Figure it out for yourselves, I'm outta here." Nayru said as she left.

Link stumbled over to the bed and sat down as Din and Malon were getting over the shock of what Nayru just told them to do. "So, girls, we gonna do this or not?" Link asked with a smirk.

Both girls smirked and made their way over to the bed. "Don't forget, Malon, stay out of my way." Din whispered in her ear.

**Author's Note**-This chapter _**SUCKED!**_ But hey I guess a chapter would suck if it was written in ten minutes. Give me a few days to get the next one up and I'm **sorry **for dragging you guys through hell.

**Unknown Saiyan**


	18. Cruel intentions

**Author's Note-**I am still in the process of getting all of my stories, web pages, e-mail, etc. together. When my computer crashed it took **EVERYTHING** with it. I was so upset, I actually cried. I hope that everyone understands that it will take some time for me to get back up to full speed again, but I should be there in no time. =)

**WARNING**- The following chapter has mature sexual themes, if you are an easily offended individual I advise you not to read on. If you do and then you get mad, don't get mad at me because I gave you a fair WARNING, it was in bold too.

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Cruel Intentions

"Don't expect me to give up so easily," Malon pushed into Din's face. Din hissed at Malon.

Both girls took a seat next to Link on the luxurious bed. They began to move their hands over his body in caressing motions. Link had no idea which girl was on which side; after all, he was blindfolded.

After a few minutes of warming up the girls became more aggressive by attempting to lure Link in their direction. Din managed to sneak in a kiss or two and Malon got her fair share of Link's backside. Din pulled Link in for a more passionate kiss and it continued to deepen with each passing second. After a minute of watching them Malon became extremely jealous and spun Link in her direction. Malon began to devour Link with furious kisses and soon Link's breathing was extremely ragged. Din gave Malon a look that said 'back off', but Malon didn't heed her warning.

Din pushed Link back onto the bed so that he was lying down. This broke his and Malon's kiss. His chest was heaving up and down as he rested on his backside. Din became angrier by the minute as she realized that Link had already chosen to favor Malon. Malon was by Link's face giving him more soft and gentle kisses. Din attempted, yet again, to avert his attention to her by rubbing her hands up and down his built abdomen. It didn't work.

Din was running out of ideas and decided to get nasty. While Malon was passionately kissing Link Din straddled his lower torso. His breath hitched, and she got the immediate response she was looking for. Malon was preoccupied with her oral administrations that she failed to realize that Din was exploring _elsewhere_.

Din slightly rocked her hips forward as Link sucked in a quick breath. She smirked, she had him. Din unclipped Link's belt and carefully discarded it as to not get Malon's attention. Not long after, Link was left in his boxers. Din pushed herself lower and moved her hands up and down his inner thighs. She received the very reaction she wanted. It wasn't long after that she was teasingly stroking his lower member.

Malon noticed Link begin to whimper and was pulled out of her passionate moment. She noticed Din and what she was doing and immediately was enraged. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? Malon thought the situation over and decided that this wasn't worth her time. She shouldn't have to prove that she could please Link better than Din. If Link thought she could and if he truly loved her he would come for her. She made her way off the bed and straightened out her dress. Din looked at her and snickered, she knew she would fold. Malon didn't find the need to let Link know of her actions and she quietly left the room, gently closing the large doors behind her. She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do next. Until, that is, she heard the sounds of the one she loved in the other room with that whore of a goddess. A tear escaped and rolled down her flushed cheek. _He doesn't even realize that someone is missing._

**Author's Note**- This was obviously a short chapter even though I _said _it wouldn't be. I just write and then sometimes I come to a part where I think the chapter should end. I was going to go on, but I decided that that part of the story would be better off in the next chapter. It doesn't matter, though; the next chapter is the **last** chapter. That will be so sad. Please review and you will make me a very happy author.

**Unknown Saiyan**


	19. Twisted Emotions

**Author's Note-**I can't believe that this is the last chapter! Now what? I want to make sure that I thanked all of you guys for being so supportive and for all of your reviews. You have no idea how much reviews give me the inspiration to continue. Seriously, this story would have been over at chapter, like, five if it wasn't for you guys! Thank you and enjoy the final chapter.

I would like to apologize to everyone for the VERY large delay in updates. Updating has gotten pushed to the side, due to personal issues. From now on I am staying a dedicated author, no more messing around. I have grown up from the baby stage of author-hood. Although this story is finished there are others in process and more on the way. Instead of updating four stories at once, I will be putting three on hold. That is the only way I won't get overwhelmed. I give you the right to throw tomatoes at me for my lack of motivation. This chapter clocks in at **6,573 words**! That's like three chapters in one! Woot Woot!

I am currently working on my story Liar Liar, a Marmalade Boy fic. I will continue with A Fairy's Tale afterwards. I'm going to fix that one completely.

All I ask is that if you read any of my story that you review this last chapter. Because now this story will continue making its way to the back of the fanfiction archives and will eventually be old, unwanted, and forgotten.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE-** The 'dirty' version of this story is posted at It is different from this story, but that is because it has more 'action' in it. My website will contain the 'dirty', 'clean', and my original story. Yes, this fanfiction did start of by inspiration from one of my original works. I hope to get it turned into an authentic manga one day! I practice my drawing everyday . There is no lemon at the end of this chapter, but if you keep up with the updates at there are lemons, plural. My pen name on is UnNoIzQoUmEi.

Now for the last chapter of our story. . .

**Chapter 19:** Twisted Emotions

Din awoke with a small yawn and the sun seeping through the closed blinds. The next thing she saw was a nude Link nestled into the pillows of the luxurious bed. Din smirked to herself. Link's eyes slowly opened. "Good morning, sleepy head," Din said, "Did you sleep well?" She began to brush her hand up and down his bare chest. "Want to repeat last night this morning?" She suggested.

Link abruptly sat up and looked around him. _Wait a minute, why is Din still here? Where's Malon? _Link found both his and Din's clothes strewn across the floor, along with the blindfold he was wearing last night. "Link, what's wrong?" She asked. Link pushed away her question, to him it wasn't important. Link tugged at the sheet and wrapped it around his muscular torso; he then searched the floor for his boxer shorts. He turned his back towards Din and dropped the towel, exposing his backside. He then stepped into his boxer shorts.

"Why are you putting them back on? You know I'm just gonna take them off again," Din said, now sitting up in the bed. She held the comforter to her chest as if she was trying to be modest.

Link sat back down onto the bed. Din crawled over to him, still naked, and began to massage his built shoulders. "You're tense," she said. "Where is Malon?" Link asked. Din stopped her kneading. _Why does he care where she is? He's got me here. What can she do that I can't? _Din continued her administrations to his shoulders. "She forfeit," Din said, "That means that I won."

Link stood up from the bed, quickly put his clothes on, and made his way to the large double doors. "Where are you going?" Din asked frantically. He had no response and left, leaving Din alone on the bed.

When Link finally made his way outside it was beginning to drizzle. He didn't care though; he had something, or someone, on his mind. He motioned to a taxi that pulled over. He opened the door and was about to step in. "Link, wait!" called a voice from behind him. He turned around to see who would dare bother him at such a critical time. He saw Din running towards him in her dress from last night. Her hair was sloppily thrown into a bun and her makeup old and running. It started to rain very hard as the sun was completely covered by clouds. There was no trace that there was a blue sky beyond the ominous grey clouds.

"Link, don't go," she pleaded. He ignored her and stepped into the cab. Din was fuming and stepped directly in front of the car so that her shins were touching the bumper. The taxi driver honked and yelled, but he couldn't get her to move. "You're going to have to hit me if you want me to leave," she threatened. Link rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "Get in the car," he said as a thunderclap was heard.

Din walked to the opposite side of the car and entered, closing the door behind her. She was soaked and her hair was falling out of her bun. "Where to?" the taxi driver asked. "13112 Hope Drive," Link responded. Din's face became sad and depressed looking. Link noticed this but didn't question her about it. "Link…" Link looked at the goddess sitting across from him in the taxi.

"When did she leave last night?" Link asked. "About an hour after you were blindfolded," Din said. She wasn't being the cocky bitch that she was at the moment. She realized that no matter what she did, Link would never be with her like that ever again. Link sighed. _So that was Din I fucked. I guess at the moment I didn't care who it was. I was concentrating too much on my own release to realize that I made the biggest mistake in my life. God, I didn't even notice she was gone. That makes me feel even worse. I knew that it was her that was kissing me last night. It felt so wonderful and the type of pleasure was indescribable. Then that goddess got involved and threw me off. She made me feel lust and then I lost it. God, I hate myself._ The rest of the taxi drive was spent in silence.

The taxi stopped. "Din, I want you to know that we will never be together again. And the truth is that I love Malon, I can only love Malon. When I'm with her she gives me wings and I fell as if I can accomplish anything in the world. It wouldn't be fair to you if we were together and my heart wasn't entirely in it. I'm sorry for hurting you," Link said. Tears rolled down Din's cheeks and she shook her head. "I knew it," she said, "I knew you were in love with Malon. I didn't want you to be. But no matter what I do I can't get you to love me, can I?" Link shook his head no. Din wiped the tears off of her face, they wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry," Link said, "When this contest started, I took it as a big joke. I never expected to actually fall in love with any one of you. To tell the truth, I went into this contest expecting to get laid. And that's exactly what I did. When the contest was drawing to a close I noticed my error. I'm not looking for that anymore. Last night I slipped up and maybe lost the thing that I have been searching for all my life. You find that special someone when you are least expecting it. And I just lost her."

Link reached over and gave Din one final hug. He slowly let her go and she wiped away the last tear on her cheek. "Go get your girl," she said with a small smile. Link smiled back at her, exited the taxi, and ran up the steps of the house. He anxiously knocked on the door and watched the taxi drive away. Din was looking out the back window at him. He gave her a slight wave and she returned it with an attempted smile. He watched the taxi until it disappeared when it turned left.

Link knocked on the door once more. He received no answer, she wasn't there. _No, you have to be here. It's only five thirty in the morning. _"You have to be here!" he cried as he pounded on the door. He looked down with his right fist still on the door. The rain poured down onto his body and all around him. Below his feet was her door mat. It read:

**When all seems to fail, hope will always remain present.**

Link lifted his head and turned to walk away from the house.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Malon's long overcoat was drenched from walking in the rain. She was still wearing her dress from last night and in her left hand she carried her high heels. She was right outside of the hotel and ran to get inside. When she entered she went straight for the elevator. The door opened and a crowd of people exited. She quickly stepped in it and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors shut, leaving her alone in the large elevator.

_I don't care if he chooses her over me. I just have to tell him how I feel about him._

The elevator doors opened and she ran down the hall. When she got to the room she saw a cleaning cart placed right outside of the room and the door was propped open. She slowly walked into the room to find that the maids were getting the room ready for the next evening. He was gone. And she had no idea where he had gone to.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Where are you, Malon?" Link asked himself. He continued to search for her throughout the morning. It was now 2 PM and still hasn't found her. He wanted to give up so many times, but there was something there that told him to keep searching. And that's what he did.

llvllvllvllvllvlvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Malon looked behind her once more. _I swear I thought I saw that guy already._ She began to walk a little faster. As she did this she heard the footsteps behind her quicken. _Shit, all I need now is to be abducted by some psycho. _Malon froze in her tracks. She saw the person she was least likely to see. _Link…_ Just before she made an attempt to get his attention and leap into his arms a hand covered her mouth as she screamed. Before she knew it she blacked out from a fume they had on their glove.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Where is the bitch?" the feminine voice questioned. The tall man tossed a body bag onto the bed. The female's smile widened. "Good work," she said, "We'll be ready in no time." She waltzed up to the bed and unzipped the bag to reveal an unconscious Malon. "Prepare her body for the body change. Link will never be able to tell the difference," she laughed to herself. _Life is good, when you are a goddess, that is._

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

The goddess gave herself one last look in the mirror. _It worked. I look just like her! Now all I have to do is get Link to run into me. I'm ingenious._ She carefully picked up Malon's ripped dress from the bed and slipped it on. She then matted her hair down to make it appear that she had been in the rain all day long. She smirked. "Jake, put that wench into the car. We're going hunting."

The goddess finally located Link. _So, he'll be passing by here in five minutes. _She opened the door to a bar and entered. She was soaking wet, for the rain had not stopped since early this morning. The forecast was to be like this up until this coming weekend. She pulled out a bar stool and ordered herself a drink. She looked at her watch. _Two minutes…_ She then readied herself. _Matted down hair, check. Ripped dress, check. Smeared make up, check. Artificial tears, check. _She then anxiously waited for Link to walk by outside.

He approached the bar and peered into it. He was thinking of getting something to drink himself. He then saw what he thought he would never see again…Malon. He did a double take and saw her smiling back at him. He had never seen her smile quite like that before, but what did it matter now that he had found her. He entered the bar and made his way to his true love, or so he thought.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Malon (AN-The real one) stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a luxurious limo. She hadn't remembered that she was kidnapped. She slowly sat up and made her way over to the door. It was locked, from the outside. It all came back to her as she remembered being followed by a strange man. Then she saw it. Link inside of a bar hugging…herself. _Who is that? _"Link!" she cried. He couldn't hear her. She began to call for him louder and pounded on the car window. He still didn't hear her. The rain was so loud she thought that not even an angel could hear her. _How could this happen to me? _Malon curled her knees to her chest and began to cry.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Uh-oh, my key isn't here," the imposter said, "I must have lost it sometime this morning." "Don't you keep an extra?" Link asked. "No, you see, I have never lost anything in my entire life. I figured that I wouldn't need one." The false Malon shivered. "You're going to catch cold if we stay out in the rain much longer," Link said. He held her tight to his chest and thought to himself. He let go of Malon and motioned to her to stand back. He kicked in the door and entered the house bringing in all the water with him. After he and Malon were inside he put the door back in its place. He set a piece of furniture in front of it so that it wouldn't move.

"Why don't you get something dry on," Link said. "I'll get you something to wear as well," she said. Malon disappeared up the stairs. When she got up there she realized that it was a loft and not the bed room. _Where is the bedroom, Malon. Think. _She came back down the stairs and Link gave her a questioning look. "Oh, I thought I had some extra clothes up there, but I put them away yesterday," she said with a chuckle.

Five minutes later Malon came back with a t-shirt and flannel pants for Link, and a tank top and pajama shorts for herself. "Malon," Link said. Malon looked at him, "Where is your bathroom?" "Oh, it's right there," Malon said as she pointed to a door. _I think…_

Link opened the door and saw the laundry room. It was very tidy, but he needed the bathroom. "Malon, this isn't the bathroom…" "Oh, I meant that door,"

Once again Link opened the door but found a small library with a baby grand piano inside. Link looked over at Malon. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he questioned her. "Yeah, I'm just out of it," she said. Link walked into the kitchen. He then noticed a door to the left of the kitchen. He opened it and found the bathroom. "Never mind, Malon, I found it,"

"Oh, okay," she said. While he was in the bathroom she took the opportunity to figure out where everything was. _He probably thinks that I'm really out of it now._ She heard the bathroom door open and she called for Link.

"Do you need something?" he asked her. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you could come and sit with me on the couch," she said. Her voice was seductive-like. Link was deep in thought so he did not notice the change in her voice. He came and sat down next to her just like she asked. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Malon," Link said. "Hm," ", are you sure that you are okay with me? I mean, you're not upset?" "Upset about what? You sleeping with Din? No, of course not, I chose to leave," she said.

_That's not like Malon. _Malon placed her lips to Link's. She pulled away. "Besides, you can make it up to me right now," she said as she began to pull her tank top off over her head. Link stopped her. "No, we need time to think about this. Or, I need time to think about this," Link said standing up from the couch. "I think it's best if we take a cool off time," Link said. "Well, if you find it best…" Malon trailed off. _Damn it, this isn't supposed to happen! If the 'real' Malon was here he wouldn't be saying this to her!_ "I do," he said, "I'll come back Wednesday and we can talk more about this," he stated and made his way to the door. He exited and stood in the pouring rain. _Why is she acting so differently? She's never done that sort of thing before. She's given me head, we made out for an hour at the club but we didn't do anything like strip, and at the breakfast house we played 'footsie'. She had never made an attempt to go all the way with me or take off her shirt. Not even last night. I should have known that it was Din. Not that I would mind seeing her without her shirt. No wait, stop, focus. _He had gotten side tracked. Sure he wanted every part of Malon, but she had never offered it to him. I guess that's what made him want her even more. He began to walk down the street and made his way to somewhere, anywhere, that he could get out of the rain.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvlvlvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"_Link! Don't leave me! Please, come back!" she cried as she ran towards his dark figure. He couldn't hear her. "Link! No!" she fell to her knees and began to weep. Then she saw it, it was herself, holding Link's hand. The other her looked at her and snickered. "Link is mine, and there is nothing you can do to escape your fate," it said to her. She pulled Link into a kiss and once again looked at the weeping girl. She began to pull Link farther and farther away from her until she could no longer find him. The girl holding Link's hand then suddenly transformed into a demon which captured Link and tormented him. He then saw his true love and was unable to reach her._

"No!" Link quickly sat up in bed. He was sweating and his heart pounding. _It was only a dream. But what did it mean?_ He got up out of bed and splashed some water onto his hot face.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Where is she?" the goddess roared. "I don't know," Farore said, "the last I saw her was two nights ago, but she didn't say anything about leaving." "She cannot possibly be in the heavens, she must be below," Din said, "Why is she there? She has not been sent or summoned." Din quickly sorted the information in her mind. "Farore, did she say anything about seeing Link?" Din asked. "No, she said nothing, just as I told you before," Farore said, "she told me she was going to Earth to help with the last round of the contest and she hasn't been home since." "When she was eliminated did she seem upset?" Din asked. "Not that anyone could notice, but she did seem unusually reserved," Farore said. "She's up to no good," Din said.

Din exited the conference room and made her way for the FG room. Farore closely followed behind her. Din placed her hand on an identity device and the door opened after scanning her hand. "Din, we are not supposed to be in here without the other god's consent," Farore warned. "This is an emergency, Farore, and besides we are the rulers of the heavens. Don't you think it's uncanny we cannot access any room we want?"

"Farore, start up the Future Globe," Din ordered.

The Future Globe, or FG, was something that the heavens used to look into the future. The only time one was permitted to use this powerful tool was if the universe was at risk to being destroyed. It has only been used once since the universe was created. Though Farore, Din, and Nayru were the top goddesses in the heavens, they were not permitted to use the Future Globe without the permission of one of the elders as well as the sages.

Farore obeyed and stepped out of the way so that Din could get the job done. She began to type in information into the main database of the Globe. She distinctively pushed the enter button and the information was sent. After a moment of processing the triforce appeared on the projector screen. It showed Malon and Link sitting on a bench at a park. Nearby was a stroller with what appeared to be twins inside. A teenage girl sat next to Link and a young boy sat next to Malon. "Aw, is that Link's family," Farore said as she admired the happy couple. "It's supposed to be," Din said, unsure of the image being displayed on the projector screen. Out of curiosity Din pushed the enter button again.

It showed Malon's tombstone and another in her place. Only, Link and the family were not so happy looking. "What the crap does this mean! I hate mysterious crap!" Din yelled. "Do you think Nayru has something to do with this?" Farore said. "You know what," Din said, "she just might."

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvlvllvllvllvll

Malon awoke once again, only this time she was no longer in the limo. She was instead in what seemed to be a damp basement, only she was strapped to a table. Her immediate reaction was panic, but she calmed herself down. In the distance she heard someone talking and listened in on their conversation.

"Wat do ya wan me ta do wit da girl……………………….No, she's here right now……………………………When do ya wan me ta finish da job………………………………So after yous gets this guy to fall into yur trap………………………Yeah, one last question…………………How do ya wan her killed………………………All right, I'll have some fun wit it."

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvlllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Din pulled the GTD, or Goddess Transportable Device, out of her bag. She pushed a side button and a radar type screen appeared. There was a large F and D on the screen. "What does the F and D stand for, Din?" Farore asked. "The F is you, this is your location on the radar. The D is me and the N is Nayru. Nayru isn't being displayed. She must be further away than I had expected," Din said. She then typed something into the keyboard section of the device. A red blinking dot then appeared. "What is that?" Farore once again questioned. "That is Link's current location," Din typed another piece of information into the device and two blue blinking dots appeared. "That's weird," Din said. "What, what's so weird?" Farore asked. "There is only one Malon, so there should only be one blue dot," Din said, "this one is closer, way closer, to Link, and this one is farther away." "Which one is the real Malon?" Farore asked. "I don't know," Din replied.

llvllvllvllvllvllvlvllvllvllvlvllvllvllvllvllvll

They knocked on Malon's front door. "Coming," called a voice from inside. When the imposter spotted the faces of Din and Farore she knew they were suspicious. "Oh, hi you guys, I wasn't expecting you," she said shakily. "We weren't expecting you to be expecting us," Farore said. "We just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing," Din said as she looked behind Malon's shoulder and into the house. "Oh, I'm great. But, you see, I really got to go, Link is upstairs waiting for me. I don't want to keep him waiting too long," Malon said searching for any excuse to make them go away. She couldn't get these two involved; it would ruin everything she has worked for, that is, since she came up with the idea for the contest. "Well, okay. Good luck," Din said as Malon almost too quickly shut the door.

Din pulled the GTD out of her pocket. "Look, Link isn't inside the house. He's over here. Now I'm really wondering what's up," Din said as she looked at Farore. Her face was glazed over with a worried expression.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

They approached the second blue dot, but as they were on top of it they couldn't seem to find it. "It says she's right here, but, I don't see anything but a bunch of dumpsters," Din said as she looked at the surrounding area. "Farore, I have a feeling that there's more here than meets the eye," They then both began to scout the surrounding area, looking for any clues that could possibly lead to a hidden entrance. After hours of searching they both ended up in the middle of the alley again. "I found nothing," Farore said. "Yeah, me neither," Din said. They both heard the running of water and looked down to find a sewage opening. They looked back up at each other and both knew what the other was thinking. After the lid was opened, the two girls climbed down into the dark sewer.

"Yuck, it smells!" Farore said. "Well what would you expect it to smell like, a bed of roses?" Din sarcastically said. It was dark in the tunnel, with only a few lights spread out throughout it. "So, why would anybody be down here?" Farore questioned. "Because they're hiding something," Din said. She was hot on their trail. She suspected she had a pretty good idea of what was going on. "Wait," Din said as she stretched out her hand so that Farore couldn't proceed. As they crouched down they watched a shadow on the wall walk by. It appeared to be the figure of a man.

They watched him as he walked through the sewer, seeming to know his way around. Din knitted her eyebrows together. Another man appeared from the shadows. "Hey, Jake," He said from the other side. "What?" The man said. "Wheredya wan me ta put dis Malon gurl?" The clumsier one said. Farore gasped. But this gasp, echoed throughout the walls of the sewer. Din gave her a death glare as the two men found out that someone was on their trail.

Jake walked in the direction from which the gasp came. Din quickly searched through her bag for something, anything, that would make them disappear. She quickly found just the tool. She grabbed onto Farore and pressed a green button. Jake turned the corner and peered into the very spot in which they were previously sitting. His face was mere inches away from Farore and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, luckily she and Din were invisible. But the downside was, it only worked for one minute.

"Antony," Jake called, his face still inches away from Farore. "Wat?"

"Get the girl, we are finding a new location," Jake said as he began to walk away. Time was ticking and they only had thirty seconds remaining.

Jake spun back around and walked back over to their spot. He put his face right in front of Farore's. It was as if he was looking at her right in the eye. "Don't get involved," he said, once again leaving.

Just as he and Antony turned the corner. The two goddesses returned to their visible state. Farore's breath was heavy and ragged. "Did he see us?" She questioned Din.

"No," Din said. "He merely felt our presence."

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

The false Malon slowly shut the door to Link's bedroom and stared at the young man, sleeping in his bed. She walked over to the side and sat down on the ground, next to him. She brushed her hand through his hair as he shifted his position.

His eyes opened and he found himself staring Malon in the eyes. "Malon," he said, still half asleep.

She began to cry. "Oh, Link," She cried as she gripped his arm and buried her face in his side. "Never leave me again." He sat up in bed holding her close to his chest. "I had an awful dream that you left me, and we couldn't find each other," she cried.

Was this the Malon he loved? What if she was just having an emotionally hard time? What if she wasn't herself because of him, because she was scared of losing him? He took her face and wiped away her false tears. He looked into her eyes, searching for the girl he loved, but couldn't find her. _This is Malon_. He told himself over and over again, trying to get himself to believe that she was.

"Link," she said. "I want to show you something." She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off the bed.

"Malon," he said, not budging. "It's 2:30 in the morning."

"I don't care what time it is, this is really important to me," she pouted.

"If it is a way that I can make it up to you, I will go," he said standing up from the bed.

She led him out of his house and headed for her destination, his death.

llvllvllvlvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Come on, Farore!" Din said. "Run faster!" They continued to run through the tunnels of the sewer, chasing the two men. Din knew the man named Jake, he was a demon. Although, his real name wasn't Jake, it was Malice.

Din saw Jake's back as he ran ahead of them. "Stop, Malice!" Din shouted. "I know what's going on!"

He continued to run, but spat out this comment, "Ha! You think that I'm going to listen to you!"

Surprisingly he stopped as Din and Farore caught up to him. Tired and out of breath, Din said, "Give Malon back." Malice just stood there with an amused expression on his face. Din shot out her goddess powers at him, but they were weak and he deflected them. She stared at her hands. _What is wrong?_

"Din," Farore said. "Leave Malice to me. Go get Malon and bring him to Link before it is too late." Farore stood there with realization of what was _truly _going on. Din shot her an opposing comment, but Farore matched hers. Din nodded at her and began to run forward, in hopes of retrieving the woman Link loved.

There they stood, goddess to demon, enemy to enemy, lover to lover.

"You disgust me, Malice," Farore said as she spit at his demonic feet.

"Ah, but you didn't think so several years ago," Malice said. "As I recall, you rather enjoyed me. He stepped up to her and held her face. "Didn't you?"

She pushed his hand to the side. "I know what's going on," she said. "And if you think you can increase your demonic powers by taking Nayru's side, you thought wrong."

"On the contrary, I already think they have increased," he said as he lifted her off the ground with his new powers.

She struggled to get free of his powers. _I don't understand. My powers are fading._

"Give up, Farore, before I take you to hell with me," he teased.

Farore stayed stranded in the air with her eyes shut. _Din, I need your goddess powers. Please, I know it will have its effects on you, but do it. Do it for Link's happiness. _

Farore knew that Din hesitated. For if she lent Din her powers, she would slowly vanish into nothing. Moments later, an aura of pure energy engulfed Farore as she broke free of Malice's grip. She knelt on the ground staring up into his eyes.

"Why did you leave me, Farore?" Malice questioned as he approached her.

"Don't come near me, Malice," she warned. "I should ask the same question." The pure energy pulsed around her as she stood head-to-head with her rival. "Nayru used you, and you fell for it," she said. "Now I care nothing for you."

"You never were a good liar," Malice said as he prepared himself for a battle.

After a minute of intense silence Farore charged Malice head on as they braced themselves for the battle of their lives.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Din found the room with Malon strapped to the table. "Malon!" Din cried. "Din!" Malon said in tears. She didn't care that it was Din who had rescued her. "Please help me, Din," Malon cried.

Din came over to the table and began to undo the straps that were holding Malon down.

"Hey, wat do ya think you're doin'?" A gruff voice asked her. She quickly turned around.

She went to raise her hand at him to shoot at him some of her powers, but quickly remembered that she was no more powerful than a mere mortal. "Did Jake send ya ova here? I guess two is beta then one," He said as he approached Din with his mouth hanging open with lust. She felt around behind her for something to use. She then gripped onto a metal pipe as she waited for him to come into range. "Come here snookers," he said as he kissed her lustfully. Din took the opportunity and hit him as hard as she could on the head. He collapsed to the floor, dead.

She then returned to her previous task of freeing Malon.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvlllvlvllvll

He pinned her up against the wall.

"You can't kill me, Malice," Farore said, "You also, can't make me bleed."

"No, I can't, but I can make you suffer," He said as he pressed his lips to hers.

Farore pushed away his face with a blast of her power. They both sat on the floor, tired and out of breath. Farore's tear streamed down her face. "How could you do that to me?" She cried. "I loved you!" He scooted closer to her and placed her face against his chest. She cried the hardest she ever had into his chest. "I loved you!" She cried again.

He brushed his hand through her long hair as they sat there together in one another's embrace. "I loved you just as much, Farore," he said. She looked up at him. "Then why?" He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," he said as he knocked her over the head, leaving her there, unconscious.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

Din and Malon struggled together as they searched for a way out. Din pulled the GTD out of her pocket. Farore was on the map, very close to them. "She's this way," Din said pointing the in the direction she was referring to. They turned the corner and found Farore sitting up against the wall. "He got away," she said.

"Malice told me what was going on," Farore said. "There isn't much time left, we must hurry."

As they continued to make their way out Din continued to look at Farore. Malice had caused Farore much pain after he left her. He denied her after they stood before the elders; he left her standing there all alone. Later, she found out that he was with her sister, Nayru. Din pushed the old memories to the back of her head as she remembered that there was another problem at hand.

llvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvlvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Come, Link," Malon said. "It's right over here."

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned. Malon stopped. They were in the middle of a field. A very large open field. "Hold me, Link," Malon said. He did as he was instructed. A wind came and circled around them. Link found this very comforting and closed his eyes. Slowly, tombstones began to form around him and the false Malon, spreading from where they stood and moving outward.

"Link!" the real Malon called. She, Din, and Farore located him and had finally found him. Only, he was in the arms of another girl. "What's going on?" She asked Din as the wind grew fiercer and more tombstones appeared.

"Give up, Malon!" the false yelled. "As long as Link is in my embrace he cannot hear you! I have long awaited this day. The day that I would take Link with me. There is no flaw to this plan, it is impossible to stop me!"

Malon's hair was being strewn in every direction as she witnessed her Link be sucked in by this woman's trap.

"Nayru, stop this!" Din called. "Must you do this?" Malon looked at Din. "Nayru?" Din looked away.

"You heard your sister, Nayru, stop," said a familiar voice.

"Malice, you traitor," Nayru said. "It is too late, not even you can stop me! I gave you your power. You got what you wanted, now be gone!"

The wind continued to pick up as more tombstones appeared throughout the field. Farore looked at Malice through wet eyes. "Farore, I'm sorry that I ever left you. I hurt you and I'm sorry. When we went to talk to the elders about our relationship, I fled. I was scared of punishment, scared of losing you." Malice explained.

"Then why, why, did you go with Nayru?" Farore cried.

"Because, I wanted more power. I wanted the power to get rid of the elders, so that we could be happily together. Isn't that what you wanted to?" Farore shook her head. "But I never wanted a monster!" Farore cried.

Meanwhile, as Farore and Malice sorted through their past, Malon ran up to Link. Nayru was no longer in Malon's form, but herself. Malon grabbed onto Link's arm and cried out his name. Nayru smirked. "You planned this from the beginning!" Malon cried.

"Don't bother," Nayru said. "He cannot hear you, and besides, any second now he will be dragged down with me."

"No!" Malon cried as Nayru and Link began to descend into the ground. "Link!"

From the side shot a blast of entwined demonic and pure energy. The blast began to push at Nayru as she was slowly losing grip of Link. "What is this!" Nayru cried. "Why is this happening! I am supposed to be unstoppable!" She cried as she realized her defeat. Link was released from her grasp as she slowly dissolved in front of everyone's eyes. Link collapsed to the floor and Malon held him tightly in her grip.

She cried and cried. She felt no pulse from him. Nayru had sucked the life out of him. "No, Link," Malon cried. "Come back!" She sobbed as she pressed her face into his chest.

Underneath her check she felt his heart flutter. It slowly became steady pulse as Link opened his eyes. "Malon,"

"Oh, Link!" she cried as she sat with him in the field, still covered with tombstones.

From the side Farore wept as another would soon be passing on. "Din," Farore said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have asked you for your powers," Farore cried as she held Din's cold hand. "No, it's not your fault. If I didn't give you my powers we wouldn't have been able to stop Nayru, Link would have died, and both of us would have perished. It was worth it, now my Link is happy," Din said as she closed her eyes for the last time. Farore cried, "She became mortal so that Link could live a happy life," she explained to Malice. Farore wept as Malice held her in his embrace.

"Malon," Link said still lying in the field. "I heard you crying for me." He said.

"Yes, yes I was," Malon said.

"It was just like my dream that I had," Link said as he remembered his dream from the previous night. "Malon, I'm so sorry."

"Never mind," She said as they she sat with Link in the field.

llvllvllvllvlvlllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvllvll

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Malon said looking at Farore. "I'm sure that Din would have wanted you to start a new heaven. One that is not corrupt."

"Yes," Farore said. "She would have."

"I hope that you and Malice find happiness together," Malon said.

"We hope the same for you and Link," Farore said as she and Malice disappeared, returning to a new heaven.

Malon and Link held hands as they walked through the filed. They stopped at one of the grave markers. "Look, Malon, your names is on this one," Link said.

Slowly another marker made its way next to it. "And yours is next to mine," Malon said. Slowly more grave markers appeared with what the concluded was their descendent's names. They both smiled as they walked away from the field. As they exited the filed onto the path the grave markers vanished and the field returned to the way it was before. "That was one, twisted story," Link said. Malon playfully punched him in the arm as they walked away together, hand in hand, as the sun began to rise signaling a new day.

**End**

**UnNoIzQoUmEi**

**Unknown Saiyan**


End file.
